


Perte d’auréole

by bohemian_rhapsody_1, orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemian_rhapsody_1/pseuds/bohemian_rhapsody_1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: «Всё, что до сих пор было свято для него, всё это вдруг было осыпано насмешками, подвергнуто подозрительному анализу, поколеблено навеки с такой бесстыдной смелостью и пленительным своеобразием, что он почувствовал, что весь он меняется у себя на глазах — от одного утра к другому» (с)





	1. Так что же?

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> 1\. описывая школу, в которой происходит действие, автор вдохновлялся, по большей части, закрытыми учебными заведениями Российской империи, в частности, Училищем правоведения, а по меньшей части — нашими средними специальными музыкальными школами (десятилетками). Эдди и Ричи учатся в предпоследнем классе школы, Генри — в выпускном.  
> 2\. в основу повествования автор пытался положить историю отношений П. Чайковского и А. Апухтина во время их обучения в Училище правоведения, они же стали прототипами главных героев: Эдди (Чайковский) и Ричи (Апухтин). Прототипом Джорджи стал В. Киреев, учившийся там же и бывший на несколько классов младше Чайковского.  
> 3\. название текста взято у одноимённого стихотворения в прозе Шарля Бодлера из сборника «Парижский сплин» (№46 «Потеря ореола»).  
> 4\. содержание — немного сокращённая цитата из книги Нины Берберовой «Чайковский. История одинокой жизни».  
> 5\. Warning! Эдди-центрик, смерти второстепенных персонажей, два матерных слова и две сотни французских.  
> 6\. если вам кажется, что некоторые сюжетные ходы слишком предсказуемы, то вам не кажется. Это не детектив, а просто история о творчестве и любви.

Первое, что видит Эдди, войдя на территорию новой школы, это прикреплённое к столбу объявление.

«Пропал Бен Хэнском, 17 лет. Особые приметы…»

Идеально уложенные волосы Эдди как-то неожиданно привстают дыбом. По коже пробегает холодок. Мама предупреждала, что в городе, в который им придётся переехать, часто пропадают дети. Но Бен, судя по описанию, ученик частной школы (а судя по возрасту — ещё и потенциальный одноклассник Эдди). Той самой частной элитной закрытой школы, в которую перевели Каспбрака. Как можно пропасть без вести, находясь на охраняемой территории?

Школа сразу теряет несколько тысяч очков в глазах Эдди. А ещё через пару шагов всё окончательно летит в тартарары.

Если точнее — летит Эдди. В своих отглаженных брюках и рубашке, в первый раз надетом бежевом свитере, чистый и блестящий, как новенький чайник, Эдди летит прямо в огроменную грязную лужу, красующуюся возле школьной дорожки. А вслед ему несётся абсолютно искренний, задорный, омерзительный и гадкий смех.

Эдди изо всех сил надеется, что владелец этого хохота скончается в адских муках. В таких, каких сейчас умирает сам Эдди. Грязь — отвратительная, жирная, вонючая, перемешанная с раскисшими листьями осенняя грязь липнет к нему повсюду и скользит, не давая ни встать, ни утонуть в ней с концами (второй вариант был бы предпочтительнее, ибо идти в таком виде через весь кампус — это ещё хуже, чем умереть, а о тонне подхваченной в мерзкой жиже заразы лучше и не вспоминать). С большим трудом Эдди отрывает взгляд от своих измазанных грязью рук и снизу вверх смотрит на виновника его кончины.

Фу. Видимо, когда ты такой помятый, растрёпанный, не знакомый с расчёской тощий очкарик, единственный способ выглядеть не хуже остальных — это вывалять тех самых остальных в грязи.

— Ты, — хрипит Эдди, испепеляя его взглядом, подбирая самое страшное проклятие, которое только слышал свет. — Ты… — выдавливает он уже с большим трудом.

Обидчик опускается перед Эдди на колени. Он действительно выглядит обеспокоенным. И кладёт ладони Эдди на плечи — теперь они у него тоже в грязи, и он умрёт от какой-нибудь заразной херни…

— Эй, парень, ты в порядке? — очкарик заглядывает прямо Эдди в глаза.

« _Чтоб тебя!!!_ » Эдди трясёт. Воздуха не хватает, воздух не проходит в лёгкие, воздух застревает в горле, наталкиваясь на невидимую преграду. Эдди таки суждено умереть в этой луже на пороге школы.

— Подвинься, Ричи, — из-за спины очкарика появляется другой мальчишка. Рыжий, не менее растрёпанный, чем Ричи, но очень миловидный. Деловито опускается на чистое место рядом с Эдди, подбирает его сумку, через пару секунд извлекает оттуда ингалятор, и — о боже, теперь Эдди идти живому, здоровому и грязному через весь двор.

— Я Бивер, — представляется Эдди его спаситель, протягивая руку — ещё один любитель микробов. — Бивер Марш.

— А я Ричи Тозиер, — радостно сообщает очкарик прежде, чем Эдди успевает вставить хоть слово.

— Ты идиот, — обрывает его Бивер. — У парня астма, а ты его ещё и в холодную лужу столкнул.

— Откуда мне было знать, что этот маменькин сынок ещё и астматик!

Маменькин сынок?! Интересно слышать такое от раздолбая, который сперва делает, а потом думает. А то и вообще не думает.

— Как тебя зовут-то?

Ну не «маменькин сынок» — так точно.

— Эдвард Каспбрак.

Ричи звонко цыкнул и истово заверил Эдди, что в новой школе ему непременно всё понравится. « _Возможно, если ты будешь держаться от меня подальше_ ».

 

* * *

Больше всего в новой школе Эдди любит класс для занятий фортепиано на первом этаже. Утром, перед общими уроками, там проходят его индивидуальные по специальности, а вечером он может взять ключ и репетировать там хоть до закрытия корпуса (вообще-то у него есть свой инструмент в комнате общежития, но Ричи по этому поводу опять обозвал его маменькиным сынком). Окна класса выходят в густой сад. И почти что застланы листьями, в сентябре — ядовито-зелёными. Сейчас октябрь, сад окрасился в красно-оранжево-жёлтые тона, всегда пасмурно, постоянно идёт дождь. В дождливые дни заниматься ещё приятнее. Помещение как будто укрыто коконом тишины, дождь и туман гасят все звуки извне (технически это делает звукоизоляция, но какую всё-таки атмосферу создают дождь и туман). Окно мокрое, огненные листья искажаются и расплываются в дождевых потоках, превращаются в мутное марево. По классу разливается очень осенняя музыка Шопена.

Больше всего в новой школе Эдди НЕ любит мистера Пеннивайза.

Пеннивайз красив как бог. Бальдр или что-то вроде того.

Эдди пытается незаметно осмотреть кабинет. Это не так легко сделать: абсолютно все взгляды — восторга, обожания, восхищения — прикованы к НЕМУ. К Пеннивайзу. И Эдди со своими поворотами слишком заметен. Парень с соседней парты, как там его, в открытую рисует в своей тетради портрет Пеннивайза.

Что за идиотская фамилия?

Другой одноклассник — наискосок от Эдди — тоже что-то рисует. Понятно, конечно, что, но он хотя бы прикрывает свои художества рукой. И почему-то краснеет, когда понимает, что Эдди смотрит на него.

« _Скажи, ты помнишь ли ту вещь, что приковала_  
 _Наш взор, обласканный сияньем летних дней,_  
 _Ту падаль, что вокруг зловонье изливала,_  
 _Труп, опрокинутый на ложе из камней._

 _Он, ноги тощие к лазури простирая,_  
 _Дыша отравою, весь в гное и в поту_  
 _Валялся там и гнил, все недра разверзая_  
 _С распутством женщины, что кажет наготу»_.

Святые угодники, разве это безобразие можно рассказывать в школе?! Эдди искренне возмущён, с некоторых строф его едва не начинает мутить, но при этом он не может перестать вслушиваться в каждое слово, каждый тон, каждый изгиб линии учительского голоса. Во-первых, если он отвлечётся, то Пеннивайз наверняка это заметит и сделает ему замечание. А во-вторых…  
  
_«И солнце жадное над падалью сверкало,_  
 _Стремясь скорее всё до капли разложить,_  
 _Вернуть Природе всё, что власть её соткала,_  
 _Всё то, что некогда горело жаждой жить!»_

Когда Эдди немного поворачивается, взгляд учителя переходит на него. На зависть всему остальному классу, он вообще слишком часто смотрит на Эдди, очевидно, потому, что тот новенький. И от этого взгляда не просто мурашки по коже — такое ощущение, что за Эдди явились демоны прямиком из ада. Безумный блеск, плотоядная жестокость вмиг перетекают в приветливую ухмылку, которая так же быстро сменяется маниакальным оскалом человека, увидевшего цель — и этот бесконечный цикл доводит Эдди едва ли не до панических припадков.

Он боится Пеннивайза до усрачки.

Неужели никто, кроме него, не замечает _этот_ взгляд? Все сидят тихо, пришибленные своим немым восторгом. Один только Билл завороженно смотрит не на Пеннивайза, а на сидящего прямо перед ним Бивера.

— Что за дичь он щас нам втирал? — негодует Эдди на весь коридор, едва выйдя с урока.

— Это Бодлер, — на лице Ричи снисходительная ухмылка. Бесит.

— А я-то не догадался? Как не догадался и о том, с чего все влюблены в этого клоуна.

— Просто он охуенный, — Ричи пожимает плечами — мол, что тут поделать.

— Фу. Перестань так говорить.

— Ой, в чём дело? У маминой детки вянут прелестные ушки?

— Заткнись, придурок, не называй меня так! — закипает Эдди.

— Милые бранятся — только тешатся, — более чем серьёзно выдаёт шагающий рядом Бивер. Эдди краснеет как рак, раскрывает рот от возмущения и даже не находит, что ответить.

Ричи Тозиер адски раздражает. Просто по всем параметрам раздражает: своим неряшливым внешним видом, дурацким голосом, ужасной манерой речи, нарочитой жестикуляцией и даже вкусом на музыку и стихи. И вообще-то Эдди хотел дружить с Биллом и Бивером. Но Ричи тоже дружил с ними. Он постоянно околачивался рядом и вовсе не собирался отставать. Напротив, теперь Эдди стал главным предметом его насмешек и, самое кошмарное, соседом по парте.

«Клуб неудачников» заваливается в битком набитую столовую. Там к ним присоединяется Стэн. Стэн, не менее тихий, аккуратный и вежливый, чем сам Эдди, кажется, занимает у Ричи второе место в рейтинге «Сейчас я тебя подстебу».

— Разве влюбляться в учителей можно? — негодующе спрашивает Эдди, с размаху плюхая поднос на стол.

— А что тебе запрещает? — Ричи, кажется, искренне изумлён.

— Как же субординация и…

— Полегче, умник, не все тут такие словечки знают!

— Не заливай мне про словечки, поэт-недоучка! Такое поведение социально неприемлемо.

— Симпатии не делятся на приемлемые или нет, они делятся на два типа: то, на что встаёт, и то, на что не встаёт.

— Т-тихо, в-вы же орёте н-на всю с-столовую, — Билл всё ещё здесь. Эдди ввалился в компанию — в _его_ компанию, _Билл_ лидер клуба (« _Нет, не только потому, что он самый красивый из всех нас_ ») — и теперь заставляет слушать свои дурацкие споры, не давая даже слова ввернуть.

— Прости, — Эдди хочет сменить тему разговора, думает, какой вопрос стоит задать. И выдаёт: — Расскажи, что случилось с Беном.

Молчавший всё это время Бивер вскидывает голову. Эдди чувствует себя законченным дураком. Он размазывает по ладоням дезинфектант и не знает, куда бы себя спрятать. И кто же приходит ему на помощь? Ричи Тозиер, без проблем умеющий отвлечь внимание на себя. Ричи Тозиер, любую ситуацию умеющий превратить в балаган. Твою ж…

— Что это за хреновина?! — Ричи выхватывает у Эдди пузырёк и нюхает его.

— Отдай!!!

Поздно. Описав плавную дугу и даже ни капли не расплескав по дороге, пузырёк скрылся в кастрюле с грибным супом. В установившейся гробовой тишине на руке Эдди торжественно тренькнули часы. Сам он уже предчувствовал приступ то ли астмы, то ли паники, то ли истерического хохота.

— Он же не завинчен…

— Я знаю.

— Ты только что испортил кастрюлю супа!

— Этот суп социально неприемлем и не испортится, даже если я в него кончу. А так хоть микробы передохнут.

— Ты…

— Тихо, вы привлекаете к нам внимание, — шикнул на друзей Стэнли.

— Бен просто шёл из библиотеки этой весной.

Эдди и Ричи замолчали. Эдди вообще не понял, как так резко переключилась тема разговора. Слушать о Бене было немного… странно. Бен попал в его картину мира, подобно какому-то историческому персонажу, который существовал в эпоху «до Эдди» и которого ему никогда не доведётся узнать по-настоящему. Кроме того, Эдди казалось, что он лезет в какую-то общую тайну, которая связывает «Неудачников» и в которую его, как новичка, никто посвящать не станет.

— И?

— И всё. Он не дошёл. Никто его не видел и не слышал, — Бивер пожал плечами и неохотно принялся за свой обед. Эдди бросил на него короткий взгляд, хотя этого и не требовалось — по голосу легко было понять, насколько ему больно об этом вспоминать. Эдди почувствовал себя совсем отвратно.

— Кроме библиотекаря! Он в этом замешан, — ляпнул Ричи с видом истинного эксперта.

— Чего? Почему ты так решил? — Бивер едва не подавился супом. Притом он оказался удивлён ещё сильнее, чем Эдди.

— Он самый подозрительный. Вы его на следующий день видели?

— С ним было то, что обычно ты так любишь — он ходил по шлюхам.

— Я не хожу по шлюхам, — Ричи едва не лопнул от праведного гнева. Ей-богу, он даже на критику собственных стихов реагировал менее бурно.

— Да, судя по твоим словам, ты ходишь по чужим мамкам, — припечатал Стэн.

Эдди даже потрогал уши на всякий случай — не отсохли ли?

— Это же не бордель, а школа… или уже пора говорить: не школа, а бордель…

— La Bohème, — гнусавит Ричи с таким кошмарным акцентом, что Эдди морщит нос. — Не кривись — морщины рано появятся.

— Чтоб тебе пусто было…

 

* * *

— А ну пшёл с дороги!

— Тебе что, жить надоело?!

…Из всех внезапных воздыхателей Эдди Ричи проявлял особые упорство, ловкость, настойчивость и реакцию в своих ухаживаниях (чего стоил один тот факт, что это Ричи ему о воздыхателях и сообщил). Вся школа знала новенького, заявившегося в первый день по уши в грязи. Каждый второй норовил толкнуть его, подсунуть в рюкзак какую-нибудь липкую гадость, отобрать учебник или дать обидное прозвище (и даже тут Ричи с его «Эдди-спагетти» всех превзошёл!). Эдди мог опозорить и заставить краснеть за себя даже «Клуб неудачников», куда он угодил в первые же минуты своего пребывания в Дерри и где быстро повысился до самого неудачного неудачника. Эдди подозревал, что при таком развитии событий апофигей травли вот-вот должен прогреметь.

И он прогремел.

Генри Бауэрс толкнул Эдди на лестнице. Каспбрак летел вниз, перепрыгивая по несколько ступеней за раз и хватая руками воздух, и понимал, что затормозит теперь только головой об пол. Где-то в километре позади остался панический ор Ричи и Билла. Десять ступенек. Пять. Две.

Навстречу Эдди бежит целая толпа. Два человека. Пять. Десять? Он врезается прямо в гущу людей, и на полу образуется огроменная куча из тел.

— Уйдите! Проваливайте! Да пропустите же!!! — голос Ричи всё ещё доносится издалека.

Эдди **_плохо_**. Он чувствует себя премерзко, несмотря на отсутствие боли от столкновения. Чёрт побери, он едва не свернул шею, да ещё и благодарить за спасение придётся тех, кто всё это время его терпеть не мог!

Протолкавшись, Ричи присаживается рядом, извлекает из заднего кармана брюк ингалятор — так запросто, словно это плата за проезд в городском транспорте. Он впрыскивает лекарство Эдди в рот, и тот наконец понимает, что не просто забыл, как дышать, — он забыл, что вообще не дышит уже целую вечность.

Окружившая их толпа, видимо, не намерена расходиться до вечера. Толпы поклонников? Мало ему одного Ричи, который носит за него запасные ингаляторы _~~в заднем кармане фу…~~_

С тех пор отношения Эдди и Генри не улучшились. Вообще ничего не улучшилось в этой жизни! Знать, что на тебя практически беспалевно залипают как минимум десять человек, и сидеть при этом в кошмарной **_грязной луже_** — это просто беспросветное отчаяние.

— Ещё раз подойдёшь к нему, я тебя выпотрошу и повешу на твоих собственных кишках! — орёт Ричи ухмыляющемуся Генри Бауэрсу, мгновение назад столкнувшему Эдди со школьной дорожки прямо в грязь. Билл и Бивер с трудом удерживали Ричи, повиснув у того на плечах.

— Ричи! — окликнул его Эдди, поднявшись на ноги и небрежно отряхнувшись. В конце концов, если он не умер, искупавшись в этой луже в первый раз, то не умрёт и во второй. — Не трать на него свои нервы, идём.

…В тот день, после лестницы, Ричи впервые проводил Эдди до его комнаты. Собственно, Эдди был всё ещё слишком шокирован, чтобы возражать. Однако уже у самых дверей Ричи огорошил его таким дурацким вопросом, что Эдди понял — его шоку есть куда эволюционировать.

— Какие были ощущения?

— Я чуть не убился, а тебя волнует, что я перед этим чувствовал?!

— Но не убился же.

Гениально.

— Ты действительно хочешь знать? — на самом деле, Эдди и сам этого не знал. Он слегка задумался и сосредоточенно ответил: — Ты явно не пытался спеть арию Золушки из оперы Россини.

— А ты пытался, что ли? — Ричи посмотрел на Эдди так, словно подозревал, что тот всё-таки сильно ударился головой.

— Что? Нет! Просто она…

— Тупица! — на глазах Ричи аж выступили слёзы: не то от облегчения, не то от смеха, и вообще нормальным людям нельзя испытывать такие эмоциональные перепады. — В следующий раз будешь падать — я тебе эту арию саундтреком включу!

 

* * *

Жизнь Эдди подчиняется идеально отлаженному расписанию. Подъём, уроки, сон, приём лекарств, самостоятельные вечерние занятия — эту систему не в силах разрушить даже стихийный сумбурный Ричи, делающий дела, как бог на душу положит. Но когда Эдди узнал, что в марте ему предстоит впервые выйти на сцену в новой школе, он понял, что ему конец. Ибо вместо того, чтобы усиленно учить программу по специальности, он усиленно учил стихи Бодлера. Будь он ещё раз проклят. Вместе с Ричи Тозиером, который так упорно пытался доказать Эдди, что это Поэзия, а не дичь, и так упорно впихивал ему том «Цветов зла» — что и доказал, и впихнул.

На самом деле, Ричи никогда не декламировал собственные стихотворения. « _Хочешь меня читать — купи в магазине, я уже издаюсь_ ». И если бы не вещественное доказательство его обучения изящной словесности, никому бы и в голову не пришло, что этот помойный рот — поэт. Чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать свою всратую репутацию, Ричи часами распевал стихи поэтов, ставших классиками. Первым, кого Эдди от него услышал, был Китс. Но стоило Каспбраку возмутиться чтением Бодлера на уроке литературы, как Ричи стал демонстрировать просто феноменальные познания в творчестве Проклятого поэта. Ну, и теперь Эдди сам знает наизусть три или четыре его стихотворения.

А вот пьесу по специальности — не знает. Это к ноябрю-то! Позорище.

Поэтому в расписании Эдди появляется совершенно изумительный пунктик: 6:00 — специальность. В это время можно взять тот же класс, что и вечером. Выйти в туман и пронизывающую сырость, рискуя подхватить бронхит, и в полной тишине дойти до учебного корпуса. Два с половиной часа занятий, полчаса на то, чтобы перекусить святыми кривыми бутербродами, привести себя в порядок и настроиться на общий урок. И слава богу, что Ричи ничего этого не знает (и не узнает).

В шесть утра на улице полумрак. Эдди включает в классе свет и видит своё отражение в оконном стекле. Бах — это ещё лучше, чем утренняя зарядка (раньше он делал её регулярно, пока однажды прямо к нему в комнату рандомно не завалился Ричи и не сказал, что херня это всё, а выброс адреналина держит в форме ничуть не хуже) и отлично прочищает мозги.

В этот раз Эдди решил, пожертвовав завтраком, позаниматься чуть-чуть подольше и встал из-за инструмента только в 8:50. Выключил свет, подошёл к окну, чтобы забрать вещи и пойти на литературу.

И понял, что если мозги у него прочистились, то теперь пришла очередь прочистить зрение. Уже рассвело, можно было разглядеть весь сад. И то, что Эдди видел, было слишком странным, чтобы не быть галлюцинацией.

Обычно в этом саду никто никогда не ходил: слишком густая зелень, слишком темно, сыро, ничего полезного с этой стороны здания нет, а уединяться парочкам мешает выходящее сюда окно. Однако сейчас спиной к этому окну кто-то стоял. Кто-то высокий (ооочень высокий!) — человек с таким ростом и такой фигурой во всей их школе всего один. И это не библиотекарь.

Эдди судорожно вцепился пальцами в подоконник. Словно услышав это, Пеннивайз повернулся в его сторону. Моментально присев, спрятавшись за стеной, Эдди в самый последний момент успел понять: то, что он принял за мешок у Пеннивайза на плече, вовсе никакой не мешок, а чьё-то тело.

Мёртвое.

 _«Неслось жужжанье мух из живота гнилого,_  
 _Личинок жадные и чёрные полки_  
 _Струились, как смола, из остова живого,_  
 _И, шевелясь, ползли истлевшие куски»_.  [1]

Услышал. Заметил. Узнал. Понял. Конец. Воздух. Воздуха не хватает. Дайте воздуха!

— Эдди, блин, где тебя носит? Мистер Пеннивайз давно пришёл и… вот чёрт! Эдди! Эдс!!!

Каспбрак протягивает руку к Ричи. Он лежит на полу, не в состоянии вдохнуть ни грамма воздуха. Горло сдавили спазмы, перед глазами всё плывёт. Но у Ричи — да! — есть специальный ингалятор для него. Ричи устраивает голову Эдди у себя на коленях и смотрит так обеспокоенно, как будто его в принципе что-то может беспокоить.

— Как ты меня нашёл? — хрипит Эдди, едва получив возможность вдохнуть.

— Ты каждое утро приходишь сюда, задротище несчастное.

— Сам такой.

— Пеннивайз убьёт нас за опоздание. Предлагаю прогулять.

Пеннивайз. Убьёт. Найдёт, убьёт и…

— Согласен. Нахер, я буду просто лежать дальше вот так…

Если до этого в глазах Ричи был испуг, то теперь в них плескалась самая настоящая паника. Не то чтобы Ричи Тозиер был злостным прогульщиком. Нет, он умудрялся получать донные баллы по общим предметам, даже не пропуская уроков. И прогулять то или иное занятие Ричи предлагал в основном в шутку, и ещё — чтобы услышать очередное возмущённое «Нет!» Однако к тому, что Эдди с лёту согласится прогулять литературу, Ричи оказался не готов. Он приложил ладонь ко лбу Эдди и обеспокоенно спросил:

— Эддичка, детка, ты не заболел?

— Заболел. Я вижу то, чего нет.

— Типа парящего над тобой ангельского хора, дарующего своё благословение?

— Нет, тупица. Пеннивайз только что был вон в тех кустах.

— С кем?

— С трупом.

— Ты подозреваешь Пеннивайза в некрофилии?

Разговор становился всё более и более безумным, и на самом деле Ричи Тозиер был мастером пороть полную пургу, но сейчас, устроившись в него в руках, Эдди получал от этого какое-то иррациональное удовольствие. Даже при том, что он лежал на грязному полу, и спасший его запасной ингалятор _тоже лежал на полу_. Эдди легонько потянулся и попытался осторожно объяснить Ричи, что нет, Пеннивайз ничего такого не делал. Да, что-то всё-таки делал, но вовсе не то, что ты имеешь в виду, извращенец!

— Возможно, он хотел его сожрать, — предложил Ричи, как ему казалось, более адекватную альтернативу.

— Блин, Ричи, ты можешь побыть серьёзным хоть пять минут?! — Эдди всё же попытался встать, но Ричи рывком уложил его обратно. — Я видел, как Пеннивайз прятал чьё-то тело. Это наверняка кто-то из пропавших.

— Чушь. Когда ты тут задыхался, Пеннивайз уже давно был в классе.

От нереальности происходящего у Эдди загудела голова. Всему этому могло быть несколько объяснений. Первое: он и правда видел то, чего нет. Второе: Ричи видел то, чего нет. Третье: они оба видели то, чего нет. Самым логичным и самым ужасным было четвёртое объяснение. Но, несмотря на его логичность, Эдди был готов поверить _сперва_ в свою симпатию к Ричи и лишь _потом_ — в мистику и сверхъестественное раздвоение Пеннивайза. Как такое вообще возможно? Временная петля? Гипноз? Классическая магия?

— Но я же видел… — в любом случае, ни одной из своих догадок Эдди ещё не готов был делиться — ни с Ричи, ни с кем бы то ни было ещё.

— Это был библиотекарь.

— Опять ты со своим библиотекарем! Раз ты мне не веришь, я покажу тебе…

— Нет уж, – в очередной раз перебил его Ричи, – вставать в шесть утра, чтобы следить за кем-то в мокрых кустах, рискуя после этого быть съеденным, выше моих сил. Даже если для собственного съедения никаких сил прикладывать не придётся.

— Раз ты знаешь, что я здесь в это время, значит, ты следил за мной, — выдал Эдди ответную подколку. Кстати, кажется, мания преследования развивается именно так.

— Больно много тебе чести, — фыркнул Ричи. — Просто ты перебудил пол-общежития своим топотом, я выглянул и увидел, как ты уходишь.

— Почему тогда меня нашёл только ты, а не толпа всяческих воздыхателей, которых ты мне пророчишь?

— Я их убил и отдал библиотекарю — ему же надо что-то жрать.

— Ричи, блин!!!

 

* * *

Ричи начал докапываться до Эдди с вопросом, в чём он пойдёт на Хэллоуин, ещё за месяц до самого Хэллоуина. Это было ужасно. Ричи, кажется, поставил себе целью во что бы то ни стало услышать от Эдди точный ответ и теперь не жалел сил на её достижение. Сперва Эдди отмазывался общими фразами типа «не знаю», «я ещё не придумал», «пока не решил». Потом он попытался Ричи игнорировать и сильно об этом пожалел, потому что тогда Ричи начал сам выдумывать идеи, в чём же Эдди пойдёт или в чём ему стоит пойти. Ох, и наслушался Эдди тогда бреда.

Тем временем праздник приближался, а желание Эдди идти туда, напротив, всё уменьшалось. Дело было не в том, что он считал хэллоуинские тусовки дурацкой идеей, вовсе нет (в отличие от Стэна, который сразу заявил, что «идите куда подальше, я не приду»). Бивер ему рассказал о традициях празднования Хэллоуина в их школе, и всё это звучало очень заманчиво. Дурацким тут был только Ричи и его расспросы.

— Я вообще подумываю о костюме клоуна, — как-то раз ляпнул Ричи за обедом. Эдди даже отложил ложку и недоумённо на него уставился. Причём тут клоуны и традиционные хэллоуинские покойнички? — Ну знаете, типа адской тварюки, которая приманивает детей, а потом ест их.

— Тогда такой костюм больше Пеннивайзу подойдёт, — едко ответил Эдди. Билл, услышав эту реплику, чуть не подавился котлетой. _Давно пора рассказать ему, что ты видел, Эдди._

— Ты опять за своё, Эдди-спагетти, — снисходительно ухмыльнулся Ричи, наматывая длинные макароны на вилку. На Эдди накатила такая волна злости, что аж в ушах начало гудеть. По правде говоря, он так и не понял, как сдержался и не перевернул к чертям весь стол в ту же секунду. Прикрыв глаза, досчитав про себя до десяти, Эдди медленно выдохнул и очень спокойным голосом спросил:

— Как ты меня назвал?

— «Эдди-спагетти» я тебя назвал, — ответил Ричи с набитым ртом. — И судя по тому, что от ярости у тебя едва не идёт пар из ушей, но ты сдерживаешься и не кидаешься в меня мебелью, у тебя ангельское терпение. Подумай о том, чтобы нарядиться ангелочком на вечеринку, — Ричи лукаво подмигнул, а увидев, что Эдди угрожающе сжал пальцами нож, погнал издеваться дальше: — Нет, серьёзно, даже ореол невинности — и тот при тебе! Ну-ка, посмотрим, пойдёт ли тебе нимб, — с этими словами Ричи перегнулся через стол, поднял над головой Эдди _тарелку из-под печенек_ и спросил у Стэна: — Ну что, идёт ему?

Стэн успел выдать только задумчивое глубокомысленное «нууууу...», как Эдди выхватил тарелку из рук Ричи и водрузил её ему на голову. И припечатал:

— Уверен, «Эдди-спагетти» — лучшая твоя рифма, Ричи. Так что, бога ради, ешь свои спагетти молча.

Под дружный хохот Билла, Бивера и Стэна Ричи с унылым видом опустился на место и не приставал к Эдди с вопросами про костюмы ещё дня три.

По счастью, в костюме клоуна на Хэллоуин Ричи не пришёл. Зато зомби из него вышел очень колоритный. Эдди ликовал — никогда ещё ему не удавалось злорадствовать два часа кряду. На самом деле, он вообще никогда ни над кем не злорадствовал, так что, можно сказать, Ричи открыл в нём скрытый талант. «Теперь понятно, почему у тебя все шутки такие дурацкие, наверное, при жизни ты шутил в разы лучше». «Ричи, а почему тебя похоронили вот в этом, а не в парадном костюме?» «Как ты вообще стал зомби, Ричи, если других зомби привлекают мозги?» «А ты знаешь первый закон зомби-апокалипсиса?» «Ну что ты там копаешься, Ричи, ты ведь уже выкопался». Ричи сперва был в шоке, потом смирился, принял всю жестокость реальности и начал просто привычно пялиться на Эдди. Тот, вопреки своей привычке, не возражал, потому что признал, что пялиться Ричи сегодня было на что. Над костюмом и гримом Эдди поработал Бивер: если у первого был талант к злорадству, то у второго — к рисованию и шитью.

Хэллоуинский ужин устроили прямо в актовом зале школе. Атмосфера благодаря развешанным повсюду слегка кривым и облезлым летучим мышам была хоть куда. Эдди впечатлили лежащие на одном из столов чёрные пирожные, выглядевшие так, словно они сперва протухли, потом сгорели, а потом их остатки попытались кое-как собрать в кучку. Сперва он вообще боялся к ним притрагиваться, но потом Ричи просто отломил от одного такого изрядный кусок и насильно запихал Эдди в рот. Пирожное внезапно оказалось вкусным, хотя Эдди всё-таки не преминул стукнуть Ричи по лбу.

— А где Бивер? — спросил Ричи, потирая место ушиба. Бивер отошёл от их компании минут двадцать назад и с тех пор так и не вернулся. — Сколько можно в туалете торчать? Нет, Эдди, молчи, я не хочу во время ужина выслушивать от тебя список процедур по уходу за собой, и после ужина, кстати, тоже не хочу.

Эдди, в общем-то, и не собирался выдавать никаких списков, поэтому он просто пожал плечами и вопросительно посмотрел на Билла. Тот тоже заметно нервничал и, отложив недоеденные сосиски, вышел из зала в коридор.

И сам как в воду канул.

Вернулись они спустя ещё минут пятнадцать. Билл выглядел так, словно только что схоронил всех родственников. Бивер упорно делал вид, что всё в порядке, однако от внимания Эдди не ускользнул слегка размазанный и потёкший грим.

— В чём дело? — спросил он обеспокоенно.

— Ни в ч-чём, — тихо ответил Билл. Эдди понял, что сейчас с расспросами лучше не лезть. Проще будет подойти к Биллу завтра, наедине, и поговорить. И заодно рассказать ему свои подозрения насчёт Пеннивайза.

Праздничного настроения как не бывало.

Эдди чувствовал себя так, как в первый день своего пребывания в новой школе. Тогда это место показалось ему кошмарным и отвратительным — и вот опять. Это же просто рассадник беспредела и мерзости, и неизвестно, что тут ужаснее всего: Бауэрс, который столкнул человека с лестницы и не получил за это ничего, или Пеннивайз, который прячет трупы за школой, и в итоге — такое же ничего.

А теперь ещё что-то случилось с Бивером, и Эдди это очень сильно взбесило. Эдди нравилось с ним зависать. Бивер был самым здравомыслящим и уравновешенным из всей их компании (прости, Билл!), и Эдди было с ним так комфортно, И ещё Бивер не шутил так тупо, как Ричи. Эдди прекрасно понимал, почему Бивер так нравится Биллу, не понимал только, почему тот до сих пор ему в этом не признался. И сделал в памяти заметку, что при разговоре с Биллом надо будет спросить и об этом.

До конца вечеринки праздничное настроение так и не появилось. Никто из «Неудачников» больше не проронил ни слова. Такого по-настоящему жуткого Хэллоуина у Эдди ещё не случалось.

 

* * *

Со стороны Эдди было огромным упущением показать Ричи, где он живёт. Потому что с тех пор, как это произошло, Ричи не реже раза в неделю вламывался к Эдди в комнату со всякими дурацкими просьбами и предложениями вроде «Эдди, давай купим плантацию зелёного лука!» или «Эдди, давай рванём в Уругвай прямо сейчас!» Откуда Ричи брал все эти бредовые идеи, Эдди даже не хотел знать.

После десятого вторжения Эдди решил запирать дверь, а все попытки Ричи проникнуть к нему — игнорировать. Решение оказалось очень опрометчивым. Вообще-то Эдди считал себя очень терпеливым и привыкшим к шуму, учитывая, что его мама любила покричать и пошуметь, но вынести ЭТО он оказался не в состоянии. Да и в принципе стоило пожалеть весь их этаж. Потому что сперва Ричи стучал, потом стучал опять и стучал ещё десять минут без перерыва, после чего, решив не сдаваться до последнего, начал петь на весь коридор песни Эдит Пиаф. Конечно, Эдди его впустил и впредь дверь закрывать зарёкся.

Вот и через пару дней после Дня Благодарения Ричи ввалился в спальню Эдди и сказал, что им прямо-таки необходимо сейчас пойти… Эдди был занят тем, что читал письмо из дома, поэтому половину болтовни Ричи он прослушал и поднял на него недоумевающий взгляд.

— Это что? — спросил Ричи, плюхаясь на кровать рядом с Эдди и беря в руки небольшую картонную коробку. В ней Эдди хранил письма и открытки от матери, которые она присылала ему каждые выходные.

Не то чтобы Эдди умирал с тоски по дому, но в целом в его сознании закрепилось понятие «мой дом — моя крепость», и иметь с ним постоянную связь, знать, что отчасти ты всё время находишься _там,_ было приятно. Не говоря уж о том, что на расстоянии материнская забота не кажется такой уж навязчивой.

— Тебе что, мамка письма присылает? — спросил Ричи с усмешкой и, кажется, вообще еле сдерживался, чтобы не захохотать.

— Да, — Эдди пожал плечами. — А почему ты удивлён? У нас очень близкие отношения. Мне, знаешь ли, не напряжно каждые несколько дней писать своей маме, чем я тут занимаюсь.

— То есть отчитываешься ей о своих действиях? Что это за тотальный контроль? — Ричи так перекосило, словно он прокажённого увидел.

— Тотальный кон… Чего? — по правде говоря, Эдди перекосило не меньше. Наверняка они сейчас очень эпично смотрелись со стороны. — Почему ты вечно всё утрируешь, Ричи?! Я просто рассказываю ей о своей жизни, потому что ей интересно это знать.  
— А обо мне ты ей тоже рассказываешь?

— О чём именно? О том, как ты дезинфицировал суп или о том, как предложил залезть в школьные подземелья? У мамы аневризма случилась бы, если б она об этом узнала.

— Но о ежедневном приёме грёбаных таблеток наверняка пишешь.

— Да, пишу. Потому что она беспокоится о моём здоровье. К чему ты ведёшь вообще?

— К тому, что эти ваши письма — сплошное лицемерие, Эдс.

Эдди вспыхнул от злости. Сперва, конечно, он наорал на Ричи за то, что тот опять назвал его «Эдс» — и это при том, что он собирался в первую очередь возмутиться именно насчёт лицемерия. Серьёзно?! Это ему Ричи такое говорит?!

— А как это ещё назвать? Ты сообщаешь матери только то, что она хочет от тебя услышать, она же, в свою очередь, полностью этим удовлетворяется, ничего не подозревая и не пытаясь узнать, есть ли у тебя какие-то проблемы или переживания. Если это не лицемерие, то я не знаю, что это.

— Ну так придумай, ты же у нас мастер словесности и дофига умный! — Эдди готов был взорваться. — Что плохого в том, что она просто пытается уберечь меня?

— Уберечь от кого и, главное, чем, Эдс?

— Да перестань ты так меня называть, я… Что ты делаешь?!

Треск разрываемой бумаги разлетелся, кажется, на весь мир. Эдди с ужасом смотрел, как пальцы Ричи сгибают пополам белые конверты — криво и неаккуратно — после чего резким уверенным движением разрывают их сперва на две части, а затем на четыре. Эдди хотелось что-то с этим сделать, как-то это прекратить, например, врезать Ричи как следует, но он словно оцепенел — просто стоял и смотрел. Минуты через две вся коробка писем превратилась в груду обрывков, устлавшую кровать почти ровным слоем. Закончив это увлекательное занятие, Ричи сказал:

— Эти письма не уберегут ни тебя, ни кого-либо из нас, когда в этом чёртовом городе опять кто-то пропадёт!

На этих словах Эдди окончательно слетел с катушек и набросился на Ричи с кулаками. Точнее, попытался. В этот момент дверь его спальни распахнулась, да так, что ударилась о стену. На пороге стоял Билл — с таким похоронным видом, что, ей-богу, на Хэллоуин были ещё цветочки. Около минуты висело тяжёлое молчание, за спиной Билла уже начали маячить любопытные. Наконец Ричи решился и заговорил — кто же ещё, если не он? На его вопрос, что же всё-таки случилось, Билл молча протянул ему лист бумаги.

«Пропал Бивер Марш, возраст 17 лет. Особые приметы…»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Все цитируемые четверостишия — из стихотворения Ш. Бодлера «Падаль» (сборник «Цветы зла»)


	2. Простые слова

В плане рисования Эдди был полным самоучкой. Время от времени он рисовал окружающее его барахло, иногда — пейзажи за окном, но людей — никогда. Поэтому в этот раз у него выходили какие-то адские каракули. Стыд и позор. Но при всей хмурости, мрачности и откровенной мерзости новой школы, в самом Дерри, в его небе и воздухе было что-то невообразимо поэтичное, а внутри Эдди, кажется, поселился мазохист, которого окружающая атмосфера неустанно вдохновляла. Образы, расплывчатые и неопределённые, возникали в его воображении каждый день и при этом казались Эдди не столько новыми, сколько хорошо забытыми старыми. Словно он когда-то давно уже жил в этом городе, и теперь воспоминания просыпались, как подснежники после зимы, заставляя Эдди чувствовать себя более живым.

По счастью, никто не пытался подсмотреть, что же Эдди так старательно выводит на маленьком чистеньком листе. Можно было спокойно наклониться к самой парте и прикрыть своё творчество рукой — все вокруг всё равно делали так же.

 _И странной музыкой всё вкруг него дышало,_  
 _Как будто ветра вздох был слит с журчаньем вод,_  
 _Как будто в веялке, кружась, зерно шуршало_  
 _И свой ритмический свершало оборот_.

Кажется, Пеннивайзу нравилось быть этаким арт-объектом, окружённым ореолом божественного сияния, предметом поклонения целого культа, поэтому он специально театрально и пафосно разливался с этими своими стихами и негласно образовавшийся кружок рисования на своих уроках пресекать не собирался.

Ричи опять рисовал Эдди (вообще он тоже пытался скрыть рисунок, но когда на тебя бросают внимательные взгляды каждые пару минут в процессе рисования, ты и так всё поймёшь). Парень с соседней парты рисовал Пеннивайза в сто двадцатой вариации — наверное, он уже мог соорудить целый алтарь из его портретов. Но теперь и Эдди рисовал вместе со всеми.

 

 

* * *

В самом начале декабря, примерно через неделю после пропажи Бивера, «Неудачники» всей толпой собрались в комнате Билла. После этой пропажи Билл перестал появляться на занятиях, и друзья решили выяснить, в чём же дело, радикальным методом — завалиться к нему в комнату.

— Нефиговые у вас хоромы, Денбро, — присвистнул Ричи с порога.  
_  
У вас?_

— Ты тут разве впервые? — удивился Эдди.

— До этого у нас как-то не было ни повода, ни желания торчать в чьей-либо комнате. А буржуй Билл не говорил, что живёт почти что…

— Заткнись, Ричи, — одёрнул его Стэн. В ответ Ричи просто показал ему язык, а потом забрался с ногами на диван. Эдди скромно примостился в кресле, стоявшем в самом углу.

Когда они вошли, Билл, вскочив с кровати, первым делом занавесил окно, потом выкинул ноги Ричи с дивана, освобождая место для Стэна, и лёг обратно. Ричи предпринял попытку забросить ноги прямо на Стэна, за что словил хорошего тумака и свалился на пол. Пришлось подниматься и тропой позора идти к креслу Эдди.

— Бивера так и не нашли. Как и Бена, — очень тактично ляпнул Ричи, усаживаясь на подлокотник. Эдди тоже было хотел его выкинуть, но потом вспомнил, что вечно нетерпеливый и любящий движение Ричи и так долго на месте не просидит.

— Как будто их вообще кто-то искал, — безразлично отозвался Билл.

— Директор сказал, что искали и не раз, — Ричи бросил на Стэна такой взгляд, что тот решил больше не лезть со своими попытками утешения.

— Все дети пропадали в один и тот же день недели, в одно и то же время и практически в одном и том же месте с разбросом в несколько десятков метров, — возмутился Эдди, — и никто до сих пор даже предположения ни одного не выдвинул! Больше того, я даже уверен, что, кроме нас, ни одна душа этой системы не видит в упор.

— Я выдвинул предположение, но меня, как обычно, никто не слушал, — возразил Ричи и, как Эдди и ожидал, вскочил с подлокотника и подошёл к окну.

— Не поделишься с нами своим предположением, мистер Тозиер-Светлая-Голова? — съязвил Стэн. Он вообще ни на одну реплику Ричи не мог отреагировать спокойно.

— Ты это занавесил, чтобы за нами потенциальный убийца не подсматривал? — обратился Ричи к Биллу, указывая на задёрнутые шторы.

— На улице темно. В это время принято занавешивать окна, — за Билла ответил Стэн. Впрочем, Билл тоже молчать не собирался:

— Эдди ведь видел Пеннивайза в тот день. Может, и подсматривают, мы ни в чём не можем быть уверены.

Ричи подошёл к Эдди, встал у него за спиной и запустил руки ему в волосы. Эдди передёрнуло. Стэн бросил короткий взгляд на них обоих, потом на Билла и издал тихий вздох. Ричи и Билл ничего не заметили, но Эдди уже научился подмечать такие вещи, слишком уж часто его сопровождало подобное. Раньше его это смущало и даже слегка пугало. Потом Эдди смирился, а теперь ему даже нравилось ловить на себе чьи-то влюблённые взгляды.

— Убери руки, — пискнул Эдди.

— Не уберу. Ты нафига опять волосы прилизал? И рубашку опять в штаны заправил, да?

Эдди похолодел, представив, _где_ сейчас могут оказаться руки Ричи. Стэн изобразил смачный фейспалм. Билл внезапно выдал какое-то подобие улыбки. Все знали о способности Ричи превратить любое серьёзное обсуждение в абсурд.

— А что мне с ними делать? Ходить, как ты? — брякнул Эдди, не подумав.

— А что со мной не так? Или твоей мамке заходят только прилизанные, и я…

— Умолкни, Ричи! И руки убери, мы же тут не одни!

— Если вы куда-нибудь уберётесь, никто возражать не станет, — тихо проговорил Стэн сквозь зубы. Эдди вообще решил, что ему пора спасаться бегством, и с криком: «Ричи, ты меня всего растрепал!» помчался в противоположный конец комнаты. Ричи побежал за ним, топая и размахивая руками.

— Я тебе говорил, чтобы ты перестал укладывать волосы.

— Вот ещё! Я хочу выглядеть приличным человеком!

— Ты выглядишь, как придурок! Потому что надо ходить с причёской, которая тебе идёт, а не которую мамка…

На этих словах Ричи споткнулся и навернулся прямо на Стэна. Придавленный Стэнли Урис заорал благим матом так, что Билл, наблюдавший за этим цирком, едва не свалился с кровати, а Эдди и вовсе нырнул за кресло.

— Если нас кто и подслушивал, он только что словил инфаркт, — произнеся это, Билл даже не заикнулся ни разу. Хотя после такого будет неудивительно, если он вообще прекратит заикаться.

И тут, словно в ответ на реплику о подслушивании, под дверью раздались чьи-то тихие шаги, шуршание и поскрёбывание. В комнате повисла такая гнетущая тишина, что Эдди мог расслышать стук собственного сердца. Он моментально вытащил ингалятор и впрыснул дозу лекарства.

— Чтоб тебе провалиться, Тозиер! — Стэн решил, что пора разрядить обстановку, и со всей силы приложил Ричи по лбу.

— Ай! Ты совсем, что ли, обалдел?!

Краем глаза Эдди заметил, что заметно напрягшийся Билл облегчённо выдохнул. Значит ли это, что Билл тоже что-то знает, как и он, Эдди? Возможно, им стоит поговорить. Впрочем, для этого-то он сюда и пришёл. Но получил то же, что и всегда — потасовку Ричи и Стэна. Эти двое устроили бардак и теперь носились друг за другом вокруг несчастного дивана. Эдди не знал, есть ли у диванов эмоции, но у этого и правда был вид, говоривший: «Боже, как меня всё достало».

В самый разгар потасовки выяснилось, что в коридоре всё же кто-то был. На пороге распахнутой двери стоял мальчик в жёлтом дождевике.

 

* * *

Эдди решает рисовать Джорджи, но после первой встречи он его почти не разглядел и запомнил лишь голос и жёлтый дождевик. На самом деле, в тот вечер Джорджи сказал буквально пару фраз. Минут через десять после своего прихода он так неожиданно возник позади кресла Эдди, что тот едва не подпрыгнул с перепугу.

— Ты Эдди, верно?

У Джорджи такой звонкий голос, что он ярким лучом разрезает давящую деррийскую глушь. Чёрт побери, да у него даже имя — как маленький взрыв. Ещё у Джорджи золотистые волосы, и он улыбается, как солнышко. Он словно полярен вечно холодному и поэтичному Пеннивайзу.

Эдди становится интересно, почему же Билл не познакомил их раньше, хотя, конечно, старшие и средние классы в их школе вообще пересекаются крайне редко.

— У нас по четвергам последним уроком литература. Мистер Пеннивайз вообще-то просто кошмар, но как он нам сегодня читал Шекспира — это умереть можно было!

— Да уж. Умереть. Как бы не в буквальном смысле.

— Ричи, блин!!! — традиционно рявкнули на него Билл и Эдди.

 

* * *

На Новый год Эдди едет домой. Он получает такой нагоняй за письма (а с того дня, как Ричи порвал письма и сказал, что ему не будут писать их всю жизнь, мама писала Эдди ещё раз двадцать, и он не прочитал и не ответил ни на одно), что соседи подумывают, не вызвать ли им полицию. Эдди выслушивает мать молча, а потом несколько часов сидит в комнате и рвёт все эти двадцать писем, которые зачем-то привёз с собой. Рвёт на мелкие-мелкие клочки, мечтая истереть их в прах, смешать с пеплом старых воспоминаний и развеять по ветру.

Он рвёт и ругает на чём свет стоит чёртова Ричи Тозиера. Потому что Ричи ужасно бесит. Он невоспитанный, некультурный, у него нет никакого чувства такта ( ~~зато отлично развито чувство прекрасного~~ ), и он совершенно не ценит и не уважает чувства Эдди и его отношение к семье. Он словно хочет отравить всё, что у Эдди есть дорогого, хочет перевернуть его мир со всеми устоявшимися ценностями и бесит, бесит, б е с и т, поскольку ему это удаётся.

Эдди рвёт грёбаные письма, и впервые в жизни ему хочется напиться.

Эдди возвращается в школу в середине января. На улице приятные морозы, всё наконец-то припорошило снежком. Стоит тишина — почти все ученики вернутся лишь завтра или послезавтра. С вытрепанными нервами, Эдди сам становится тишиной, такой же угасший и невосприимчивый. Он буквально сдёрнул из дома на два дня раньше — если ежедневную торжественную процедуру приёма таблеток он ещё мог вынести, то попытки матери остричь его не в меру отросшие волосы — никак.

Утром следующего дня от Ричи приходит открытка, на ней он пишет, что ему разрешили проторчать дома ещё неделю. Да Эдди же с тоски повесится за это время!

Конечно, весь следующий день Эдди Каспбрак проводит в фортепианном классе. Темнеет очень рано, окно ничем не занавешено, и Эдди кажется, что он превращается в параноика. Он гонит мысли о Пеннивайзе, который так же может бродить под этим окном, подальше, но, возвращаясь с занятий, обходит корпус и проверяет, нет ли в том самом саду следов. Вокруг ни души, лишь одиноко горит фонарь. Да, Эдди законченный параноик, который, к тому же, держит похитителя детей за полного идиота, раз думает, что тот оставит следы.

Или же с Эдди всё в порядке, а похититель знает, что в этот сад за ним никто не придёт и никто его там не видел.

Ровная наглая дорожка следов, относительно свежих, тянется по серо-синему снегу. Такой же снег лежит на голых растопыренных ветвях кустов. Погода совершенно безветренная, и заросли застыли, как мёртвые. Следы просто обрываются посреди сада, никакого намёка на то, куда именно приходит похититель — нет. Словно он просто дошёл до середины газона и растворился в воздухе. Растворился или улетел. Или он всё ещё здесь.

Эдди быстро разворачивается и удаляется от места, наводящего на него настоящий ужас.

Он на инстинктах пользуется ингалятором и лишь через минуту видит рядом с собой дорожку следов — всё это время он так же инстинктивно шёл вдоль неё. Откуда следы могли прийти? И вернётся ли похититель туда же? Эдди замечает приближающееся здание библиотеки, когда его размышления прерывает звонкий, словно колокольчик, голос.

— Отстаньте от меня! Дайте пройти!

Эдди тут же забывает о Пеннивайзе, исчезновениях, астме, следах, программе по специальности — обо всём.

На Джорджи красный — _красный_ — пуховик. Единственное цветное пятно в окружающей их серости. Как костёр, как зимние ягоды на кустах. Джорджи прижали к ограде клумбы какие-то восьмиклассники. Они старше Джорджи, но младше Эдди, поэтому хватает одного уверенного: «А ну проваливайте отсюда!», — и они уходят, растворяясь в чернильных сумерках.

— Спасибо, Эдди, — Джорджи улыбается, _словно солнышко, да_.

— Ты чего бродишь тут один? Где Билл?

— Я ходил в библиотеку. Билл заболел и остался дома.

— Проводить тебя до общежития?

Они идут по усыпанной снегом дорожке. Джорджи разливается, как замечательно провёл каникулы, и что Билл всё время такой печальный и почти никуда не ходит. Джорджи тяжело от всего этого: с одной стороны, ему самому хочется веселиться, с другой стороны, он очень сочувствует брату, понимая к тому же, что при нём веселиться будет слишком неловко.

— А что ты делал на каникулах? — спрашивает Джорджи у Эдди, будто это что-то интересное.

« _Рвал мамины письма, рисовал тебя и ругал Ричи_ ».

— Музыкой занимался.

— Билл рассказывал, что ты пианист. Стой, нам ведь сейчас в ту сторону.

— Я знаю.

Эдди прекрасно знает, что путь в общежитие средних классов (да и старших тоже) из библиотеки лежит мимо учебного корпуса. И сада, в который выходит окно фортепианного класса. И Пеннивайз сейчас где-то там.

— Просто в ту сторону ушли твои эти…

— Придурки. Терпеть их не могу.

— Да, твои придурки. Давай пройдём кружным путём.

Джорджи с лёгкостью соглашается, а Эдди просто рад провести с ним ещё больше времени. Вглядываться в красный пуховик до вспышек в глазах, чтобы потом, делая очередной набросок, выбрать наконец подходящий карандаш — не красный, не бордовый, не багряный — алый, как ягоды на зимних кустах.

Когда они доходят до двери общежития, вовсю валит снег. На Джорджи капюшон, из-за которого он похож на Красную Шапочку. Сам Эдди больше не носит капюшоны — мама убила бы его за такое, поэтому и не носит, и он был бы рад заболеть, чтобы мамина забота нашла оправдание, но где-то в глубине души понимает, что этого не случится — и в его волосах застревают снежинки.

— Где твоя шапка? Ты же заболеешь.

— Не успею, — улыбается Эдди, думая при этом: «Если заболею, то смогу сказать, что ты был прав».

— Спасибо, что спас меня. Ещё раз, — бормочет Джорджи и стряхивает с волос Эдди снег. Эдди не выдерживает: он берёт руку Джорджи в свою и слегка сжимает, прежде чем выпустить её.

 

* * *

— Ну нихрена ж себе! — кричит на весь этаж только что зашедший ученик класса изящной словесности Ричи Тозиер.

Эдди хочется запустить в него чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Мало того, что этот умник опоздал на литературу (а вдруг Пеннивайз жрёт именно тех, кто провинился на его уроке?), он ещё и проигнорировал замечание учителя по этому поводу, выругался на весь кабинет и привлёк всеобщее внимание к Эдди. Но больше всего Эдди пугало то, _как именно_ Ричи на него смотрел.

_А вот придёт пора — и ты, червей питая,_   
_Как это чудище, вдруг станешь смрад и гной,_   
_Ты — солнца светлый лик, звезда очей златая,_   
_Ты — страсть моей души, ты — чистый ангел мой!_

После урока, пока Ричи выслушивал от мистера Пеннивайза выговор, Эдди подошёл к Стэну.

— Стэнли, скажи, пожалуйста, как я выгляжу?

— Откуда мне знать?! — Стэн казался скорее удивлённым, чем раздражённым. — Спроси у Билла. Я под ваши с Тозиером гейские флюиды ещё не угодил.

— А Билл, значит, угодил. Чушь. Я видел, как ты себя ведёшь, когда ты с ним.

— У меня нет шансов, — Стэн опустил голову и понизил голос, словно пытаясь приглушить сквозившую в нём боль. — Ты это и так знаешь, Эдди.

— Прости. Я думал, что…

Мимо кабинета с гиканьем и топотом пронеслась какая-то толпа, прервав разговор и заставив Эдди поморщиться. Можно в этом месте вообще в тишине побыть?

— Билл с шестого класса был влюблён в Бивера. И всё было чудесно, пока в прошлом году не появился Бен — и теперь нет ни того, ни другого. Если хочешь знать, ты с этой причёской выглядишь… необычно. Только зачем тебе чьё-то мнение. Ведь это Ричи просил тебя не укладывать волосы, значит, ему точно понравится.

Эдди покосился на Ричи, проверяя, не собирается ли тот уходить. Ричи стоял, опустив голову и ковыряя носком ботинка паркет. Пеннивайз крутил в руках карандаш и с недовольным видом тихо что-то перечислял. Эдди так же тихо спросил:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Он в тебя влюблён по уши.

— Ерунда, — Эдди попытался сделать вид, что ему всё равно, но ухмылочка вышла какой-то чересчур кривой и нервной, словно он съел лимон. Нельзя спокойно реагировать на слова о том, что кто-то влюблён в тебя. Нельзя спокойно реагировать на слова о Ричи Тозиере. Если совместить эти слова, то почувствуешь, как у тебя развивается такихардия. — Ты видел, как он ко мне относится? Это ж кошмар.

— Видел, — спокойно кивнул Стэн. — И ещё видел, как в прошлом году Ричи клеил нового парня каждые две недели, а с тех пор, как ты подвернулся ему под руку — или, точнее сказать, под ноги — для него все вокруг как будто перестали существовать.

— О, — весьма глубокомысленно. И вообще-то Эдди знал, что Ричи к нему неравнодушен, но что всё настолько серьёзно — как ему со всем этим быть? — Спасибо, Стэнли.

— Пока не за что, Эдди. Но как раз таки у тебя шансы есть.

— Эй, Эдди-спагетти! — Ричи как раз закончил разговор с Пеннивайзом и принялся за своё, то есть — заорал.

« _Ну какие спагетти, спагетти же прямые!_ » — зло подумал Эдди, выходя в коридор и пытаясь улизнуть. Не тут-то было. Стэн как раз успел незаметно скрыться, а Эдди оказался пойман и прижат к стене. До ужаса довольный Ричи тут же запустил руку ему в волосы.

— Перестань, Ричи!

— После того, как твоя мамка неделю терпела ЭТО в своём доме, я просто обязан на ней жениться, вот только…

— Убери руки!!! — Эдди внезапно стало очень жарко, он предпринял попытку оттолкнуть Ричи, но тот просто шлёпнул Эдди по кисти и продолжил своё.

— Да не рыпайся ты, господи. Сколько времени ты их не стриг?

— С того самого вечера у Билла.

Не стриг, не укладывал, не зачёсывал — ничего. Тяжёлые кудри падали на лоб и совсем чуть-чуть лезли в глаза, и Эдди никогда никому не признается, что ему очень нравится новый облик. И уж тем более никто не должен знать, что…

— Так ты всё-таки меня послушался!

— Скажешь кому-то — и я тебя убью, Ричи, клянусь.

— Не бойся, Эдди, кроме меня, это никому не интересно. Идём уже, я есть хочу. Ты же помнишь, какое блюдо сегодня подают в столовке?

— Знаю, Ричи-путанеска-Тозиер.

— Эдди, блин!!!

* * *

— Эдди, хорош уже задротствовать!

Ричи ураганом влетел в фортепианный класс. В ответ на его оклик Эдди лишь закатил глаза. Привычка Ричи мерить всех по себе откровенно бесила. Тозиеру легко было заявить прямо с порога, что «сейчас мы идём туда-то и делаем то-то», ведь его занятия специальностью, во-первых, не были ограничены правилом «не шуметь после 22:00», а во-вторых, не требовали особой регулярности. Собственно, Эдди так ни разу и не видел Ричи за сочинением, что означало, что он действительно занимался этим в ночные часы. Вот только за несколько месяцев знакомства Эдди так и не смог объяснить Ричи, что такой возможностью тут обладают далеко не все, что ему надо заниматься строго каждое утро и что он больше не намерен подчиняться всем этим загонам. Ричи не унимался. В глубине души Эдди подозревал, что это из-за того, что, несмотря на слова, он всё ещё подчиняется и будет подчиняться, и Ричи всегда будет выходить победителем.

— Дай доиграть.

— Ты всё утро играешь, опоздаем же!

— У меня есть ещё десять минут.

После слов Ричи, что уже девять утра, Эдди непонимающе уставился на часы. Те упорно показывали 8:50. Эдди почувствовал лёгкую панику и инстинктивно потряс рукой. Часы от этого, конечно, точнее не стали.

— У маминой детки барахлят волшебные часики?

— Ты их перевёл?

— Что? Нет! — Ричи хотел было подстебнуть Эдди, но услышал неприкрытую угрозу в его голосе и сник. — Я бы никогда так с тобой не поступил, сам знаешь. Да и когда бы я успел подобраться к твоим часам незаметно? К слову, мы и так уже опоздали. Предлагаю прогулять.

— Нет!

— Пидора ответ.

— Так, всё, проваливай отсюда!!! — окончательно рассвирепел Эдди и вскочил, чтобы вытолкать Ричи из класса взашей.

Вместо того, чтобы провалить, Ричи, наоборот, прошёл в класс и встал у окна. Эдди собрал ноты в небрежную охапку и подошёл к двери.

— Ты идёшь? Я не собираюсь прогуливать историю, я же сказал.

— Эдс. Подойди сюда.

— Не называй меня так!

— Подойди сюда, я говорю! — впервые за всё время их знакомства Ричи повысил на Эдди голос. И вообще впервые занервничал. Последнее беспокоило Эдди гораздо сильнее, поэтому он проигнорировал искажение своего имени. — Тут следы.

Эдди застыл как вкопанный, не в силах не то что подойти к окну, но хотя бы повернуться к нему. Стало так тихо, что можно было услышать завывание промозглого зимнего ветра в саду.

Спустя, судя по ощущениям, пару или тройку часов, Эдди шумно сглотнул и наконец смог пошевелить губами и спросить — что за следы? Насколько свежие? Как далеко? В какую сторону ведут? Эдди _знал_ , что услышит в ответ, и всё же ему _не хотелось_ ничего этого слышать.

Свежие. Метрах в трёх от окна. Ведут в сторону здания. Заканчиваются посреди сада, будто идущий растворился прямо в воздухе.

— Эдди. Что это за хрень? — голос Ричи дрогнул.

— Уходим.

Эдди сделал шаг в коридор, но Ричи, наоборот, застыл у окна.

— Но там же…

— Сматываемся отсюда!

Боясь даже краем глаза глянуть в окно, Эдди схватил Ричи за руку, вытолкнул в коридор и потащил прочь из здания. Не сговариваясь и не переглядываясь, они выкатились на улицу и припустили прочь от учебного корпуса. Очнулся Эдди, только когда захлопнул и запер за собой дверь спальни в общежитии.

 _Чужой_ спальни. Эдди почувствовал окатившую его волну неловкости. Он как поборник собственного личного пространства не любил вламываться в чужое. А ещё он только что запер себя с Ричи наедине.

— Куда ты меня затащил? — возмутился Эдди и для пущей убедительности оттолкнул Ричи от себя.

— Я?! Ты сам меня сюда привёл! Кстати, добро пожаловать, — секунду назад нахохленный и обиженный, Ричи приосанился, широким жестом обводя своё жилище. Это выглядело очень мило, кстати. — Ни за что бы не подумал, что Эдди Каспбрак сам придёт прямо ко мне.

Лёгкие белые занавески прикрывали окно, вид из которого был прямо на центральную дорожку и ворота кампуса. Одну из стен целиком занимала пробковая доска, красиво и пёстро увешанная фотографиями и вырезками со стихами. На столе идеально ровными стопками лежали учебники и тетради. Постель была аккуратно заправлена, на подушке сидели несколько плюшевых игрушек. Комната Ричи сияла чистотой, как будто он со дня на день ждал Эдди у себя. _Как будто Ричи знал, что Эдди ждёт того, чтобы он ждал его у себя._

А теперь Эдди оказался здесь и фактически признался во всём. Например, в том, что однажды проследил за Ричи, чтобы узнать, где находится его комната. Неловкость стала совсем уж невыносимой, но Эдди не растерялся.

— Ну и бардак! — ляпнул он, пытаясь изобразить брезгливость.

— Я вообще-то только вчера тут прибрался!

— Боюсь представить, что тут тогда было до того.

— У меня чисто, Эдди, — могло даже показаться, что Ричи действительно обиделся. — Мамка твоя вчера не возникала, а значит, и тебе незачем.

— Хватит уже шутить про мою маму! Пойди и про мамку Генри Бауэрса так пошути.

— Про твою смешнее.

— Нифига это не смешно! — у Эдди едва не шёл пар из ушей.

— Да почему?!

— Да потому, что моей мамки тут ни когда не было и…

— А Бауэрса была, что ли?

Да, Эдди, спорить с Ричи Тозиером было чертовски плохой идеей. Сам виноват.

— Брось, Эдди, меня Генри за такое по стенке размажет.

— А так я тебя размажу!

Эдди со всей силы налетел на Ричи. То ли тот не ожидал подобного, то ли Эдди удалось разозлиться как следует, но он повалил Ричи на пол в момент. После чего начал лупить его по всем местам, до которых мог дотянуться. ~~По счастью~~ к несчастью, боец из Ричи оказался сильнее и ловчее. Через пару минут он выкрутился из-под Эдди, прижал его руки к полу, ещё и сам сверху уселся.

— Успокоился? Бешеные спагетти.

— Слезь с меня, — попросил Эдди удивительно спокойным тоном. _Слишком_ спокойным для такой ситуации.

— Не волнуйся, у меня никакой заразы нет, — Ричи и не думал слезать. Он наклонился к самому лицу Эдди (чересчур близко!), заставив того нервно сглотнуть, после чего аккуратно, медленно вдохнул запах его волос.

— Это что? Шоколадное молоко?

— Это кофе, придурок.

— «Эдди-спагетти» — это не лучшая рифма, на которую я способен. Это вообще не рифма, — Ричи мягко погладил ладонь Эдди, окончательно задушив всё его желание вырваться и убежать. — Ни отзыва, ни слова, ни привета, пустынею меж нами мир лежит, и мысль моя с вопросом без ответа испуганно над сердцем тяготит. [1]

— Ричи? Это ты написал?

— Идём, покажу кое-что.

Над кроватью Ричи висела длинная полка, от и до уставленная маленькими тонкими книжечками.

— Бодлер, Верлен, Рембо, Вийон, Аполлинер, — тихо перечислял Эдди имена с обложек. На самом деле, он ни черта не понимал в поэзии. Точнее, совершенно не умел анализировать стихотворения. Но кто были эти поэты и благодаря чему они вошли в историю литературы, ему было известно. — Parlez-vous français?

— Oui.

— Чё, правда, что ли? — от восторга Эдди аж съехал на какой-то деревенский тон. Он давно подозревал у Ричи эту способность, но наконец озвученное подтверждение всё равно стало оглушительным.

— Правда, правда. Vous, dans un mauvais lieu! Vous, le buveur de quintessences! Vous, le mangeur d’ambroisie! En vérité, il y a là de quoi me surprendre. [2] Давай, спроси что-нибудь ещё!

— Я не умею!

— Ты не говоришь по-французски? — Ричи почему-то был этому искренне удивлён.

— А должен? Я музыкант, а не лингвист.

— Значит, по-итальянски должен! — не унимался Ричи.

— О! — Эдди сделал вид, что прослушал, и подцепил и вытащил томик стихов — единственный, на чьей обложке не было никакого имени. — Это твои, да? — от нахлынувшего волнения у Эдди даже вспотели ладони. Отлично, кажется, теперь он не сможет открыть книгу, не запачкав её. Словно в ответ на эти мысли Ричи заорал не своим голосом:

— Не открывай!!!

— Ты обалдел? — Эдди так удивился подобной реакции, что даже не успел как следует обидеться.

— Я никому их не показываю, — кажется, Ричи сейчас был предельно серьёзен. Эдди подумывал было проигнорировать просьбу и, назло Ричи, удовлетворить собственное любопытство, которое, к слову, распирало его так сильно, что Эдди едва не подпрыгивал на месте. В конце концов, почему Ричи всегда игнорирует его просьбы не шутить, не стебаться и не дразнить Эдди? Однако было во взгляде Ричи что-то такое, что заставило его передумать. Что вовсе не означало, что Эдди сдался:

— Ты мне только что своё стихотворение цитировал!

— Забудь, — бросил Ричи и отобрал у Эдди книгу.

— Что значит «забудь»?! Я почти полгода добивался от тебя хотя бы строчки, а ты говоришь —забудь? Нужно опять лечь под тебя, чтобы получить ещё пару строк?

— Перестань, — устало отмахнулся Ричи. Вот это уже действительно странно. Если Ричи пропустил мимо ушей пошлые намёки, значит, Эдди удалось задеть его за что-то… настоящее. Собственно, он уже привык, что в ответ на критику своего творчества Ричи обычно лишь отшучивается и отмахивается, словно все эти слова ничего для него не значат. Теперь Эдди понял, почему так было. Потому что никто из тех, кто критиковал стихи Ричи, _на самом деле их не читал_. Потому что все судили о стихах Ричи только по его поведению. А теперь Ричи испугался. Значит, идеальный и неотразимый Ричард Тозиер не считает своё творчество идеальным и неотразимым? От этой мысли уголки губ Эдди невольно поползли вверх. Чёрт. — Будто ты кому-нибудь играешь свою музыку.

— Я не пишу музыку.

— Так попробуй.

— Как и зачем? Я не ты, Ричи. Ты практически единственный в нашей школе, кто уже успешно публикуется! Около пятнадцати публикаций в поэтических журналах Штатов и один собственный сборник, а ты стесняешься кому-либо это показывать и вечно шутишь тупые шутки про чужих мамок!

_Ради всего святого, только не спрашивай, откуда мне всё это известно._

Чем дольше Эдди говорил, тем сильнее он ненавидел Ричи. Чем сильнее он ненавидел Ричи, тем более восторженно тот на него смотрел и тем ещё сильнее Эдди ненавидел его (и себя за то, что он ненавидел Ричи). Почему всё так запутанно?!

— И не просто кого-либо. Ты боишься показать эти стихи _мне_. Придурку, который видит то, чего нет, жрёт таблетки, боится ходить в библиотеку после шести и ничего не понимает в стихах.

— Ты ещё громче, чем твоя мамка, когда…

— Завали. Я тебя ненавижу, засранец! У меня сейчас приступ случится, и это всё из-за тебя!!!

— Не случится у тебя ничего. И, кстати, я тебе верю.

— Что?

— Ты не видел… то, чего нет. То есть… блин. Ты видел то, что есть. Следы там действительно были. Значит, кто-то там ходил. И сдаётся мне, это был не Генри Бауэрс.

— Да, потому что это был Пеннивайз.

— Пеннивайз, или библиотекарь, или ещё кто. Этого пидора надо поймать.

Эдди хотел было по привычке попросить Ричи не выражаться, но понял, что, в общем-то, возразить против «пидора» нечем. К тому же Ричи безо всякой паузы начал излагать свой план по поимке. Который заключался в том, чтобы сесть в засаду возле здания библиотеки — раз уж _Оно_ приходит оттуда — и проследить за ним.

— Надо же остальных предупредить, — неуверенно предложил Эдди.

— Кого? Билла? Ему и так после всего этого фигово. К тому же меньше народу — легче проследить за Пеннивайзом.

— Выруби эту свою рассудительность, ты меня пугаешь, — пробормотал Эдди, пряча очередную глупую улыбку. Он заперся в комнате Ричи наедине с Ричи и вместо того, чтобы сжечь тут всё, уже час лыбится, как мусорный ящик. Что не так с этим миром?

— Не пугайся, Эдди-спагетти. Лучше вруби свою и посчитай, когда там срок следующего похищения.

 

* * *

Четырнадцатого февраля Эдди будит (где-то в районе обеда — мать убила бы его за такое) шуршание бумаги. Сегодня особенный день, поэтому почту пропихивают прямо в щель под дверью. Притом из-за какого-то непотребного количества пропихивается она с большим трудом. При виде огромной кипы конвертов на полу Эдди может лишь издать обречённый вздох.

Письма от мамы. Они настигли его.

Однако первое письмо оказывается вовсе не от Сони Каспбрак. Первое письмо — от парня, который сидит на парте впереди наискосок от Эдди. И в конверте лежат чёртовы картонные сердечки. О нет.

И в следующем конверте тоже. И в следующих десяти. Эдди почти не останавливает свой взгляд на именах отправителей — среди них всё равно почти нет знакомых. Возможно, кто-то из этих парней поймал Эдди, когда тот летел с лестницы осенью. А кто-то — придумал ему обидное прозвище. В любом случае, и тех и других уделал бы…

Ричи. Конверт от него был ярко-красный. И где он только такой взял, если по всей школе в честь праздника массово раздавали стандартные белые? Эдди аккуратно откладывает конверт в сторону, чтобы открыть потом: с утренним чайком в торжественной обстановке. Через некоторое время туда же откладывается конверт от Джорджи. А ещё через некоторое время почему-то от Билла. Миленько.

Остался единственный вопрос: куда теперь девать всю эту роскошь.

Через пару минут упорных раздумий Эдди решает, что оно пока и на полу неплохо смотрится, и идёт заваривать чай. Устраивается на кровати в гнезде из подушек и одеял, ставит перед собой чашку (чай в постели — немыслимое непотребство!!!), кладёт перед собой три избранных конвертика и задаётся намерением провести так весь день.

В конверте от Билла оказывается… рисунок, на котором изображены вместе Эдди и Ричи. « _Спасибо, Билл, ты настоящий друг. И ещё один горе-художник в нашем Клубе_ ». Рисунок на самом деле очень красивый и выполнен почти профессионально. Не то что те каракули, которые Эдди выдаёт за портреты Джорджи.

 _Джорджи_. В конверте оказывается маленький кораблик из красной бумаги, на котором печатными буквами ровно выведено: «Эдди Каспбраку». В голове это произносит звонкий, как колокольчик, голос Джорджи. Под именем есть ещё одна надпись. Она такая мелкая, что Эдди подносит кораблик к самому лицу и чувствует исходящий от него лёгкий запах канцелярского клея и картона.

Дверь спальни распахивается с таким грохотом, что Эдди едва не ловит инфаркт. Кораблик отправляется на пол, чай — в гнездо из подушек и одеял.

— Ричи, блин!!!

— Эдди! Эти твои сердечки просто охренительные! Как ты только до этого додумался?

Сам Эдди отправил всего один подарок — мудрёную многослойную валентинку для Ричи, сунув её в большую коробку в учебном корпусе по пути на очередную утреннюю репетицию.

— Сам не знаю. Изначально я собирался отправить тебе пачку спагетти, — ворчит Эдди, сворачивая мокрое постельное бельё.

— А ты уже открыл мой подарок? — Ричи аж не знал, куда себя деть от любопытства, поэтому взялся нарезать круги по комнате. У Эдди тут же зарябило в глазах.

— А ты мне дал это сделать? Я вообще обварился из-за тебя.

— Чушь. Давай подую, — Ричи мягко взял руки Эдди в свои и легонько подул ему на ладони. Теперь пришла очередь Эдди не знать, куда себя деть. — Что ты тут вообще сидишь? Там праздник, пошли тусить! — едва развернувшись к выходу, Ричи спохватился: — Только сперва мой подарок открой. А это что ещё такое? — спросил он, узрев гору конвертов на полу.

— Письма поклонников, — пробурчал Эдди. Ричи в ответ на это бессовестно заржал и выдал что-то вроде «Я же говорил». Говорил он, видите ли... — Кажется, твоему подарку перепало чаю, — Эдди поднимает забрызганный конверт. Вскрывает и достаёт из него несколько сложенных листов уже и до того прочаенной бумаги. — Фух, повезло. Это стихи?

 _Пусть даже время рукой беспощадною_  
 _Мне указало, что было в вас ложного,_  
 _Всё же лечу я к вам памятью жадною,_  
 _В прошлом ответа ищу невозможного_.  [3]

Эдди молча сглатывает. Он понятия не имеет, что сказать. «Я тебя люблю, но ты меня бесишь»? «Ты пишешь, Билл рисует, а я ничего не умею»? «Красивые стихи, Ричи, у тебя талант»?

 _Сложно_.

Проблема была не в том, что чувства, которые испытывал Эдди, были сложными, дурацкими и непонятными. Не то чтобы он любил всё усложнять, или что его пугали сложности, или что он не верил в любовь/внезапную любовь/взаимную любовь. Просто он никогда не ассоциировал себя с тем, с кем может такое случиться. Он всего лишь хотел стать хорошим ( _блестящим, известнейшим, оглушительно успешным_ ) музыкантом и в качестве объекта влюблённости рассматривал себя в последнюю очередь. И всё шло так просто и гладко, что теперь он с трудом верил, что это он…

— Ну так мы идём тусить, Спагетти? — Ричи с горящими глазами нетерпеливо топтался на месте.

… благо бы ещё влюбился в кого-то хорошего.

— Одеться можно мне? Не в пижаме же идти.

В большом зале учебного корпуса предсказуемо творится вакханалия. Музыка орёт, кажется, на весь город. Адская иллюминация так изгаляется, что Эдди начинает подозревать у себя эпилепсию. Рука автоматически тянется к сумке с таблетками, которую он всегда носил с собой. Именно что _носил_ — Эдди вспоминает, что не принимал никаких таблеток с того самого дня, как побывал у Ричи. Видимо, там он их и забыл.

— Ричи, блин, куда ты меня завёл?! — таблеток у Эдди нет, но повод повозмущаться и попаниковать — всегда при себе. А ещё в случае чего у Ричи есть для него запасной ингалятор.

Ричи смотрит, как Эдди мило морщит нос, и тащит его к столу с пирожными. Через пару минут в зал заходят Билл и Стэн.

— Бедный Стэнли, — так сокрушённо и драматично произнёс Ричи, словно там был, по меньшей мере, бедный Йорик. Эдди так удивился этой реплике, что с трудом сформулировал ответное «почему?». — Он влюблён в парня, который влюблён в пропавшего парня, который был влюблён в другого пропавшего парня. Чёрт, да это тянет на целый сценарий.

— Ричи, блин!

— Вы т-тут нас об-обсуждаете, что ли? — Стэн и Билл наконец-то заметили Эдди и Ричи и решили подойти к ним. Эдди отметил, что Билл наконец-то перестал выглядеть так, будто не спал, не ел и грузил вагоны неделю. Это не могло не радовать.

— Что? Не-ет, нет, вы что! — фальшиво-театрально уверил Билла Ричи, с трудом сдерживая смех. Эдди на это лишь закатил глаза.

— Сдались мы им, — отмахнулся Стэн. — Ставлю бокал газировки на то, что Ричи тут шутит про Эддину мамку.

— Или про твою, Стэнли.

— Завали, — отрезал Ричи, скривившись. Эдди и Билл синхронно переглянулись и захохотали. — Так, мне надо отлить, — поделился Ричи бесценной информацией. Эдди и Билл заржали ещё громче.

— Сдался? Слабак ты, Тозиер, — с видом победителя усмехнулся Стэн.

Едва Ричи вышел из зала, как туда зашёл Пеннивайз. Эдди, только собравшийся отпустить шутку в адрес Ричи, подавился репликой. Сперва он подумал, что преподаватель на школьной вечеринке — это странно. И почему именно _этот_? Притом у Пеннивайза был такой вид, словно ему тут самое место. Однако через минуту внимание Эдди зацепилось за другую странность.

В зале были толпы людей — не протолкнуться. И вот здесь Пеннивайза — высоченного, распрекрасного, объекта обожания этих необъятных толп — не замечал _никто_. Ни одна голова не повернулась в его сторону. Ни одного взгляда: восторженного, удивлённого, испуганного, равнодушного — н и ч е г о. Пеннивайз просто шёл — и при этом его словно тут не было. Эдди, всё ещё не в силах сказать что-либо членораздельное, тихонько потеребил Билла и Стэна.

— Что такое? О нет, не хватало только препода на школьной тусе! Билл, прячь выпивку! — Стэн воспринимает всё как шутку, но Эдди уже чувствует накатывающую панику. За ней придёт астма, а ингалятор остался у Ричи.

— Стэн! Т-ты что, н-н-ничего не з-замечаешь? — Билл решает встать на защиту Эдди. — П-посмотри н-на остальных: б-больше никто не об-бращает на него в-внимания. Он что, на-настолько незаметный? В него п-полшколы в-влюблено — сейчас бы в самый раз п-пялиться.

— Даже если и не влюблены — кто бы не пялился на препода на школьной дискотеке. Я бы на его месте обиделся прямо сейчас.

— Тебя что, Ричи покусал?! — возмущается Эдди. — Это не смешно! Ты помнишь, что произошло на Хэллоуин?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Ричи…

Эдди просто разворачивается и начинает пробираться к выходу, стараясь не думать о _куче людей_ вокруг него. Наконец он вылетает из тошно-розового зала в коридор. На улице уже стемнело, в коридоре ни души, свет не горит — только одна-единственная лампочка сиротливо мигает в дальнем конце, там, где находится выход на улицу.

— Ричи!

Эдди вламывается в туалет, найдя дверь практически на ощупь. Ричи стоит перед рядом кабинок, не обращая никакого внимания на Эдди. Его взгляд прикован к одной точке.

Объявление.

К дверце приклеен чёрно-белый листок — очередное объявление о пропаже. «Пропал Ричард Тозиер, 17 лет, особые приметы»… Сердце Эдди проваливается куда-то вниз, к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Он подлетает к Ричи и начинает трясти его за плечи так сильно, как только может.

— Ричи! Да очнись же! Ричи, посмотри на меня!!!

Наконец Тозиер приходит в движение. Резко срывает объявление с дверцы, сжимая его в кулаке, смотрит Эдди в лицо — тот видит плещущийся в глазах Ричи ужас.

— Пропал Ричард Тозиер, семнадцать лет… Какого хрена?!

— Ричи, послушай меня. Да слушай же!!! Это не настоящее! — Эдди ещё никогда не видел Ричи в подобном состоянии, и он напуган не только объявлением, но и тем, что сейчас сам он должен быть _сильнее_ Ричи. Или коллективная паника убьёт их всех.

— Не настоящее? Тут моё имя, возраст, фотография, даже особые приметы совпадают! И написано, что я пропал!

— Никуда ты не пропал — вот же ты! Не видишь, что ли?! — Эдди со всей силы вцепляется Ричи в руки. — Скажи, о чём ты сейчас думаешь?

— Что? — Ричи перестаёт паниковать и беситься.

— Cogito ergo sum! [4] О чём ты думаешь?

— Я тебе сейчас врежу, Спагетти.

— Врежь! Отобьёшь руку — поймёшь, что ты вполне живой и материальный. А теперь выброси эту гадость, мало ли какая тварь его в руках держала.

— Какую гадость?

— Объявление же! — от происходящего дурдома Эдди даже становится смешно.

— Но оно… — Ричи ошарашено смотрит на свои ладони — в них ничего нет. Объявления как будто не бывало. — Оно ведь было здесь? Не я один его видел?

— Ну что вы тут застряли? — в комнату вбегают Стэн и Билл.

Эдди и Ричи переглядываются и молчат. Зловещая тишина начинает давить на психику (как будто она и так уже не раздавленная!). Эдди кажется, что пусть лучше из-за угла выскочит какой-нибудь монстр — только чтобы эта тишина прекратилась. Словно в ответ на эти мысли в окошко под потолком начинают скрестись растревоженные ветром голые ветки.

— Ч-что случилось? — если Стэн раздражён (или делает вид, что раздражён), то Билл действительно обеспокоен.

— Что, Пеннивайз уже кого-то сожрал, пока нас не было? — Ричи улыбается во все тридцать два и обнимает Эдди со спины.

— Билл, — начинает Эдди, игнорируя желание как следует пристукнуть Ричи. — Бивер тебе не говорил, что он видел в тот вечер?

— Перестань, Каспбрак, — теперь Стэн точно зол. — Нельзя же…

— Это важно, чёрт побери! — Эдди тоже раздражается. Ричи мягко прижимает его к себе, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить. _Кого ещё тут успокаивать надо_.

— Он говорил, что… — Биллу явно тяжело вспоминать это, и Эдди чувствует укол совести, но тут же пытается засунуть её куда-нибудь по глубже, потому что он _должен знать_. — Ч-что в-видел объявление о п-п-пропаже. С-своей. А в чём д-дело?

У Эдди подкашиваются ноги. Ричи успевает поддержать его, прежде чем он оседает на мерзкий грязный пол.

— Эй, Эдди-спагетти, ты чего? Вот чёрт!

Ричи выводит его в коридор. Там уже горит свет, туда-сюда снуют счастливые ученики. «Неудачники» садятся на банкетку.

— Каспбрак, ты чего расквасился? Это же о моей пропаже объявление было, меня хотели перепугать до полусмерти. К тому же было — да сплыло, забудь о нём.

— А если меня? — Эдди наконец-то обретает способность говорить. Голос слушается с трудом, сипит, хрипит и срывается. — Почему именно я всё время вижу эту хрень?! Пеннивайза, и эти следы, и объявление, которое… — Эдди начинает задыхаться. — Если _Оно_ … _Оно_ меня… дай сраный ингалятор…

Эдди уже не бесит то, что Ричи таскает игналятор в заднем кармане джинсов. Какая разница, если он помогает?

— Спокойно, Эдс, не записывай происходящее на свой счёт.

— Д-думаешь, _Оно_ играет с т-тобой?

— Ну, если ты пропадёшь, то мы с твоей мамкой поженимся и поможем друг другу пережить эту потерю.

— Пару минут назад ты был перепуган до потери сознания. Перепугайся, пожалуйста, обратно и перестань так шутить, — простонал Эдди.

Он готов был расплакаться от досады. Мало ему было всего того ужаса, который творился на Хэллоуин и после него, теперь всё это готово было повториться. И на этот раз — с Ричи. С Ричи, который раздражал Эдди просто до нервных припадков — но за которого Эдди был готов прикопать хоть Пеннивайза, хоть весь преподавательский состав. Потому что чёртов бесячий Ричи Тозиер — его Ричи, и Эдди уже очень слабо представляет себе жизнь в отрыве от него.

Вернувшись к себе, Эдди, не включая свет, проходит прямо к окну и по пути спотыкается о кучу подарков на полу. _Да чтоб вам пропасть_. Включив свет, чтобы больше ничего не разгромить, Эдди отправляет все конверты прямиком в мусорную корзину. Тут его взгляд натыкается на стоящий на письменном столе кораблик от Джорджи — и вслед за конвертами в мусорку летят все рисунки Эдди.

Ричи прав. Больше никаких художеств.

 

* * *

В школе у Эдди было Три Главных Человека. Первым — а точнее, последним из них — был Пеннивайз. Он был злом, холодом и мраком, от которого следовало обезопасить себя и окружающих (очень жаль, что у них не было такой возможности). Вторым человеком был Джорджи — он был теплом и светом, к которым хотелось тянуться, и Эдди тянулся, чувствуя себя, тем не менее, мотыльком, летящим на свет лампы.

А ещё был Ричи Тозиер. Ричи, в которого Эдди только что запустил коробку мела.

Наступил день, когда они с Ричи хотели воплотить свой вроде как блестящий план. Близился вечер, Эдди сидел за инструментом и впервые играл кому-то _свою_ музыку. Он начал писать её в тот самый день, когда искромсал свои рисунки и решил последовать совету Ричи. Через пару дней выяснилось, что он просто не в силах оторвать себя от сочинения. И почему он раньше не попробовал?! Жертвой первых сочинений Эдди пали его домашние занятия по специальности в течение целых двух недель. Скажи ему кто-то год назад, что он сольёт хотя бы одну репетицию — Эдди покрутил бы пальцем у виска. И вот теперь он сидит в классе, где должен учить программу к майскому концерту — в связи с творившимся в школе бардаком мартовский концерт, конечно, пришлось подвинуть, что Эдди несказанно радовало, — и играет Ричи музыку, которую написал для Джорджи.

Эдди играет _Ричи_ пьесу, написанную _для Джорджи_ , и понимает, что он окончательно и бесповоротно сошёл с ума, а потом просто приказывает себе _не думать_.

— Очень красиво, Эдди, — говорит Ричи, когда музыка смолкает, но не успевает Эдди расплыться в счастливой улыбке, как Ричи выдаёт: — Там на начальный ритм чудесно легли бы слова: «Мой Эдди, Спагетти, мой друг». [5]

Эдди так рассвирепел от этой дурацкой манеры Ричи опошлять всё и вся, что просто схватил стоявшую неподалёку коробку и швырнул её Ричи в голову. Ричи увернулся, коробка ударилась в стену, по всему классу с щёлканьем разлетелись белые мелки.

Ричи выглядит ошалевшим. И прямо с этим ошалевшим видом он пересекает класс, сдёргивает Эдди за шиворот со стула, прижимает к стене и нагло тянется к его губам. В последний момент Эдди еле-еле удаётся увернуться.

— Ты обалдел?! — вот теперь ошалелость Ричи весьма уместна. Эдди читает в его взгляде, кажется: « _Только не говори “нет”, Эдс, пожалуйста_ », и выкрикивает в ответ: — У нас же микробов полно, блин.

— Нет тут никаких микробов, ты сам в это не веришь!

— Верю, Ричи. В том-то и дело, что _верю_. В микробов, в таблетки, в письма от моей мамы. А ты всё переворачиваешь с ног на голову, и мне это уже до ужаса надоело!

— Просто. Замолчи. И закрой. Глаза.

— А глаза зачем закрыть?

— Так обычно делают, когда целуются.

— О б ы ч н о.

Ричи улыбается от уха до уха, а потом — в долю секунды — становится предельно серьёзным и прикасается губами к губам Эдди. Так аккуратно, словно Эдди стеклянный.

Эдди целуется впервые в жизни и, конечно, понятия не имеет, что он должен делать, поэтому просто стоит и привыкает к ощущениям. И ещё — к мысли, что впервые он целуется именно с Ричи Тозиером. И что самое ужасное — Эдди скорее расстался бы со своей головой, чем отдал бы свой первый поцелуй кому-то другому.

— Динь, — тихонько произносит Ричи.

— Что? — Эдди довольно жмурится и прислоняется ко лбу Ричи своим.

— Ты такой тоненький и хрупкий, словно из хрусталя.

— Изыди со своими кошмарными ассоциациями, пожалуйста.

— Мне иногда кажется, что одно прикосновение — и ты вот-вот зазвенишь. Как колокольчик.

— Бип-бип, Ричи, — Эдди два раза ткнулся носом Ричи в щёку.

— Спорим, твоя мамка вообще не встаёт из своего кресла? Ведь если она пройдётся по дому, как слон в посудной лавке, то её Эддичка…

— Завали. Ты отвратительный.

Ричи целует его настойчиво, но всё равно нежно, без напора, и Эдди отвечает. Проводит языком по нижней губе Ричи, прижимается к нему всем телом, обнимает его за шею. Ричи инстинктивно делает шаг вперёд и сразу же ещё один, чтобы быть ближе, но Эдди немного отступает и через пару шагов натыкается на угол парты. Он слегка шипит — и Ричи проникает своим языком ему в рот, совсем легонечко, только чтобы пройтись по нижним зубам и ничего больше. А потом Ричи резко подхватывает Эдди и усаживает его на стол.

Ричи выше Эдди, но совсем ненамного, так что теперь это преимущество утрачено, и Ричи перемещает свои поцелуи на подбородок Эдди, а затем на шею.

— Что это? — внезапно спрашивает Ричи совершенно опьяневшим тоном.

— Где? — Эдди уже и забыл, как дышать, а его вдруг о чём-то спрашивают. Нельзя же так.

— Вот это, — Ричи проводит ладонью по воротнику футболки Эдди.

— Футболка оверсайз, — на Эдди и правда старая и поношенная огроменная футболка (невероятно удобная!), доходящая ему едва ли не до колен.

— Ты же рубашки носил.

— Тебе же это не нравилось, — Эдди запускает пальцы в волосы Ричи — такие кудрявые, густые, мягкие — и слегка тянет их, заставляя Ричи вернуться к поцелуям.

— Вовсе нет, — поцелуй, — мне не нравилось, — поцелуй, — что ты их заправляешь, — поцелуй в подбородок, — но рубашку было бы удобнее снимать, — Ричи привстаёт на цыпочки: поцелуй в скулу — щёку — губы — скулу — нос. — А это я как сниму?

— Никак, — Эдди всё так же перебирает волосы Ричи и понимает, что оторвать его от этого может разве что упавший с потолка Пеннивайз. — Нам идти пора.

— Предлагаешь остановиться? Серьёзно? — Ричи хочет казаться обиженным, но сам выглядит так, словно выиграл золотую медаль.

— Пеннивайз сам себя не поймает. И возможно, он сейчас и вовсе за окном этой комнаты, — Эдди несёт этот бред, а потом берёт руку Ричи и прижимается губами к ладони.

— Вы правы, сеньор, медлить никак нельзя! Пипипопоконям! — коварно ущипнув Эдди за щёку, Ричи с гиканьем выкатился из класса. _Какой же он всё-таки придурок, господи_.

На улице холодно и сыро, но ветра почти нет. Неуютно горят тусклые жёлтые фонари, освещая капли на голых кустах. Под ногами слякоть, поэтому поочерёдно раздаётся то хлюпанье подтаявшего снега, то шарканье по мокрому асфальту. Футболка нелепо торчит из-под тёплой куртки. Эдди и Ричи молча идут к библиотеке, держась за руки.

— И где мы устроим засаду? Ни снега, ни зелени, мы будем на виду, — спрашивает Ричи растерянно. — К тому же нам нужно такое место, с которого будет просматриваться вход.

Минут через пять им удаётся устроиться в клумбе под окном первого этажа.

— Блин, Эдди, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? А как же антисанитария?

— Нет тут антисанитарии, тут никто не ходит и ничего сюда не выбрасывает. Вот около учебного корпуса — да, там может быть целый склад мёртвых тел.

— Логично. А что мы будем делать, если _Оно_ придёт?

— Зачитаем его Бодлером до смерти. Зря я, что ли, его наизусть учил.

Ни через десять, ни через тридцать минут, впрочем, никто — ни Пеннивайз, ни библиотекарь — не объявился.

— Ты уверен, что не перепутал день, Эдди?

Эдди уже ни в чём не был уверен. Он не знал, как _Оно_ вообще работает, что из себя представляет и чего от него ожидать. Может, ему нужна была определённая фаза луны, или влажность воздуха, или чтобы за ним никто не следил из кустов, или всего две жертвы за год. Поэтому да, есть большая вероятность, что они зря тут сидят, а Эдди зря мёрзнет. Замёрз он, кстати, очень быстро и очень сильно и уже довольно продолжительное время дышал на свои руки.

— Я могу тебя согреть, — Ричи очаровательно усмехнулся и подмигнул. Эдди в ответ на это пробурчал, чтобы он и думать забыл о подобном. — Я просто хотел одолжить тебе свой шарф, мне всё равно в нём жарко. А ты о чём подумал? Пошлые спагетти, ужас какой!

— Тебя, путанеску, не спросили, — ответил Эдди, с трудом пряча улыбку. Знал ведь, что при любой попытке подколоть Ричи разведёт его на раз-два. — Давай сюда свой шарф.

Ричи обмотал Эдди шарфом так, что остались видны только одни уши. Но минут через десять он сам начал замерзать, а на двоих длины шарфа, увы, не хватало.

— Чёрт, знал бы, что придётся ждать так долго, подготовился бы лучше, — пробормотал Ричи, отчаянно стуча зубами. Эдди уже начинал чувствовать смутную тревогу, что теперь они оба заболеют и из-за болезни пропустят что-нибудь важное, связанное с Пеннивайзом. Окончательно расстроившись от таких мыслей, Эдди досадливо простонал:

— Да кто ж знает, где его носит!

— У твоей мамки задержался, — в своей манере утешил его Ричи.

— Ричи, блин! Не смешно! Мы тут пневмонию схватим — станешь дружить со мной после такого? Пойдём отсюда, это всё бессмысленно, и никого мы тут не дождёмся, — из расстроенного Эдди стал совсем разочарованным и нервным.

— Уверен? — Ричи успел схватить его за руку, не давая просто так встать и уйти. — Я вовсе не считаю всё это бессмысленным.

— Я мог сейчас сидеть дома с чашкой чая, или целоваться с тобой в том классе, или у Билла болтать с Джорджи, а не вот это вот всё! Если _Оно_ собирается кого-то из нас похитить, то сделает это на пути из библиотеки к общежитию, как похищало и остальных. Так что я ухожу! — Эдди вырвал-таки свою руку из рук Ричи и решительно пошёл в сторону общежития.

— Не беги так! — Ричи с трудом поспевал за Эдди. — А то _Оно_ не угонится за тобой, Эдс. Да не беги ты!

— Не называй меня так! — Эдди, напротив, только прибавил в скорости.

— Эддичка!

— Фу!!!

— Солнце!

— Нет!

— Кексик!

— Катись к чёрту!

— Котёнок!

— Убейся, Ричи!!!

Внезапно Эдди остановился — так резко, что Ричи налетел на него и едва не свалил в грязь. Ещё одного раза Эдди не пережил бы. Когда Ричи поинтересовался, в чём дело, Эдди указал на дерево, растущее метрах в ста от них рядом с оградой вокруг территории школы. Там, на фоне голых веток, темнел какой-то предмет. Но опознать его с такого расстояния было невозможно. Ричи вообще предположил, что это птица. Эдди упёрся и предложил подойти и проверить.

— Зачем? Мы и так уже вдоволь набегались. Если _Оно_ ищет кого-то из нас, то вот они мы — прямо у него на пути.

Ричи встал посреди дорожки, широко разведя руки в стороны, словно показывал — ну вот он я, забирайте. Растрёпанный, нараспашку, с горящими глазами, под тяжёлым пасмурным небом с быстро мчащимися тучами, Ричи был само воплощение романтизма. Несколько долгих секунд Эдди просто любовался им, потом подошёл вплотную, провёл ладонью по щеке Ричи, прильнул к нему и поцеловал — как-то слишком неумело и коряво, но так по-собственнически, словно говоря, что Ричи — он только его, и никакие Пеннивайзы или другие высшие силы, и вообще н и к т о не имеет права даже находиться рядом с ним, ясно?

— Если бы тут был снег, — сказал Ричи, немного отстраняясь, — я бы свалил тебя в сугроб и целовал до самого Пеннивайзова пришествия. Но тут только дождь.

Действительно, с неба — тяжёлого, хмурого, весь день собиравшегося разразиться ливнем, и в котором ни одной птицы не пролетело за этот день, — упали тяжёлые редкие капли. Зато общежитие встретило Эдди и Ричи уютной теплотой и полумраком. Эдди ужасно не хотелось расставаться с Ричи, и вовсе не потому, что он боялся остаться один, когда где-то неподалёку бродит _Оно_ , а потому, что это просто был Ричи Тозиер. Возможно, с такими странными мыслями Эдди стоило просто проспаться. Стоило только подумать о слове «сон», как Эдди тут же зевнул. Ричи не замедлил подхватить эстафету.

— Спокойной ночи, спагетти, — с трудом подавив очередной зевок, Ричи поцеловал Эдди в лоб.

— Ричи, блин!

 

* * *

Эдди возвращался с занятий в общежитие, обдумывая вчерашнее. Ричи шёл на полшага позади и, как обычно, без умолку трещал. От размышлений его оторвал громкий вопль, полный ужаса — и этот звонкий голос Эдди ни с чьим бы не перепутал.

Когда Эдди подошёл, Джорджи уже окружила целая толпа. Взгляды всех собравшихся были устремлены наверх. На большом старом дереве, том самом, где Эдди и Ричи прошедшим вечером пытались увидеть птицу, что-то висело. Эдди громко окликнули по имени — через толпу проталкивались Ричи и только что подоспевший Билл.

— Ч-что там т-т-такое?!

— Шарф Бивера, — упавшим голосом ответил Эдди и на всякий случай вцепился Джорджи в плечо. На фоне сумеречного неба с ветвей свисал кусок бирюзовой ткани. Билл резко побледнел и прижал ладонь ко рту. Ричи попытался тут же влезть со словами: «Но он ведь пропал три месяца назад, да и мы с тобой вчера…», но Эдди бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд, чтобы тот умолк. Билл сжал кулаки и, глядя в небо, сдерживал скопившиеся в уголках глаз слёзы. А потом посмотрел прямо Эдди в глаза и спросил:

— Где твой шарф?

Эдди схватился за воротник пальто. Точно — шарфа не было. Ричи, Билл и Джорджи дружно уставились на него такими взглядами, словно Эдди вот-вот должен скончаться. Сам Эдди, конечно, тут же вспомнил, что забыл шарф в классе после литературы, и, развернувшись, пошёл обратно в учебный корпус. Все трое (двое? двое с половиной?) «Неудачников» с предупреждающими криками бросились за ним. На просьбу Ричи не ходить туда одному Эдди лишь ускорил шаг.

Он сомневался, что между всеми этими шарфами была хоть какая-то связь. На самом деле, он вообще не видел никакой логики и связи между творящимися вокруг событиями. Между пропажей Бена и тем днём, когда Эдди видел Пеннивайза в саду, прошёл почти месяц, сейчас прошло три. Раньше дети пропадали через равные промежутки времени (Бен был четвёртым, Эдди специально раскапывал всю эту информацию), но сейчас уже три месяца всё спокойно. Пеннивайз обожрался? Впал в зимнюю спячку? Вроде нет, всё так же ведёт уроки, все его так же обожают. И по правде говоря, Эдди уже устал ломать над этим голову. Может, им пора сделать что-то конкретное? Более конкретное, чем сидеть в кустах полчаса под видом слежки.

Пеннивайз сидел за учительским столом. Кроме него, в классе давно уже никого не было, в коридоре, да и на всём этаже, тоже не осталось ни души.

— Вернулся, чтобы забрать шарфик, Эдди? — спрашивает Пеннивайз с лёгкой усмешкой, даже не отрываясь от проверки чьей-то тетради.

— Да, я, кажется, забыл его тут, — Эдди изо всех сил держится, чтобы голос не задрожал.

— На, держи.

Пеннивайз встаёт, протягивает Эдди шарф, рассматривает всех столпившихся в дверях «Неудачников» — сперва Ричи, затем Билла, и наконец вперивает свой взгляд в Джорджи. Эдди осторожно, шаг за шагом, подходит к Пеннивайзу, и ему всё сильнее становится не по себе. Джорджи стоит у него за спиной, и Эдди не может видеть, куда тот смотрит, но, судя по тому, что взгляд Пеннивайза не перемещается, Джорджи сумел его выдержать, и от этого с ума можно сойти — от восторга и от страха одновременно.

Эдди вытягивает руку и прикасается к концу своего шерстяного шарфа; и, наверное, он бы не удивился, если бы сейчас у Пеннивайза выросла сотня-другая зубов, и он отхватил бы руку Эдди по самое плечо. В этот момент Пеннивайз переводит взгляд прямо на него, Эдди слегка дёргается, и шарф наконец-то оказывается у него. «Неудачники» нестройным хором выдавливают: «Спасибо», аккуратно выходят из класса, а потом несутся в общежитие так быстро, что только пятки сверкают. Эдди чувствует лёгкую тошноту.

— Что это только что было?! — спрашивает Ричи только после того, как они вдвоём запираются с Эдди у него в комнате.

— Не знаю, но я чуть не умер. Почти год хожу к нему на уроки, но такой жути ещё не чувствовал. Ты уверен, что Пеннивайз — его настоящая фамилия?

— Что? К чему ты спрашиваешь? Думаешь, он меняет фамилию для каждой новой школы после того, как сжирает всю предыдущую?

— Может, и так. В любом случае она какая-то слишком… клоунская. Надуманная. Сперва я вообще подумал, что это какой-то литературный псевдоним или типа того. Интересно было бы узнать, какая у него фамилия на самом деле, — Эдди увидел на лице Ричи такой ужас — прямо как в тот день, когда Эдди согласился прогулять литературу. — Да в порядке я, в порядке. Нет, эти рассуждения лезут не потому, что я перепугался до полусмерти. — Эдди сел рядом с Ричи на кровать, взял его руку в свою и слегка похлопал по ладони. — И имени мы его не знаем. Спорим, оно какое-нибудь красивое и почему-то на букву «Б».

— Бенджамин? — предположил Ричи, опрокидываясь на спину и утягивая Эдди за собой.

— Нет.

— Бенедикт?

— Нет.

— Бальтазар? — Ричи от интереса аж привстал, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, и подложил под голову подушку. Эдди тут же заполз ему под бок и припечатал:

— Нет.

— Берендей?

— Нет!

— Бармалей?

— Не то.

— Бармаглот?

— Не-а.

— Брандашмыг? — умоляюще возопил Ричи.

— Да нет же!

— Беллерофонт?

— Кто? Тьфу, да нет же!

— Белерианд?

— Это не имя, это место.

— Тогда я сдаюсь, Эдди, я уже всё перебрал. [6]

— Ну знаешь, что-то вроде… Боб?

— Эдс, мне кажется, тебе пора пересмотреть свои эстетические установки, — заржал Ричи, за что тут же схватил хорошего пинка. _Какой же он всё-таки придурок, господи_.

 

 

* * *

Спасибо Ричи за бесценный опыт прогуливания уроков.

Общее собрание Клуба назначено на середину марта. Катастрофически поздно. Им надо было обсудить тонну вопросов: почему никто, мать их, не ищет Бивера (ведь возможно, что он ещё жив!), является ли его шарф на дереве предупреждением, или нет, как всё-таки можно проследить за похитителем детей, и что происходит под тем несчастным окном фортепианного класса, где Эдди уже далеко не регулярно, но занимается? Но раньше середины марта у них не было вечера, в который были бы свободны все. Ни одного.

Неудачники договорились не ходить никуда поодиночке. Здесь тяжелее всех пришлось Стэну, который учился в параллельном классе, и, конечно, Джорджи. Билл, глядя на весь этот бардак, предлагал предупредить и остальных учеников, но Ричи сказал, что не стоит нагонять панику, тем более что под подозрением Пеннивайза теперь и так находятся они сами.

— Так ты теперь тоже считаешь, что это он на самом деле — _Оно_? — Стэн явно был настроен скептически.

Они сидели в столовой и старались говорить как можно тише. Такие вещи вообще было опасно обсуждать на людях. Впрочем, и не на людях — тоже.

— Ты не был, Стэн, а я был. И я знаю, о чём говорю.

— Ты вообще был везде, где был Каспбрак. Так может, ты и на его сторону встал, чтобы просто произвести впечатление?

— Ты обалдел? — мгновенно вспыхнул Ричи. — Эдди не сумасшедший!

— П-перестаньте! — Билл попытался осадить спорящих. Не тут-то было.

— Только, кроме него, никто ничего не видел. А теперь ещё и кроме тебя.

— Чего ты к нему прикопался?! Скажи ещё, что это Эдди за всем стоит, и я тебе врежу, не сомневайся.

— Разосритесь ещё из-за меня, два придурка! — не своим голосом рявкнул Эдди, заставив Ричи и Стэна наконец-то замолчать. — Я никого не заставляю верить в мои слова, но факт остаётся фактом: на пропавших уже забили все, кроме нас с вами. Так что хватит орать на всю столовку, как драные котяры, и думайте, когда мы сможем собраться и нормально поговорить, и что вообще сделать в данной ситуации!

И вот до собрания оставалось около недели, и Эдди в одиночку шёл через двор в направлении учебного корпуса средних классов. Прогул — это был единственный способ избавиться от общества Ричи, который убьёт Эдди, если узнает, что тот перемещался по территории школы без его сопровождения. Но Эдди должен наконец отдать Джорджи написанную для него музыку — и сделать это так, чтобы об этом не узнал Билл.

Эдди понятия не имеет, как себя вести, что сказать, как Джорджи может отреагировать, что ему самому потом делать и даже что он сам чувствует сейчас. Поэтому он просто заходит в корпус, смотрит в расписание и, найдя нужную строку, поднимается на второй этаж.

Джорджи Эдди находит, конечно же, по голосу. Тот стоит в коридоре в окружении одноклассников и _смеётся_. Эдди вслушивается в этот смех и в этот звонкий голос, а Джорджи продолжает что-то говорить и говорить, и через пару минут Эдди ловит себя на мысли, что он откровенно заслушался. И сейчас прозвенит звонок — и всё. Эдди делает пару осторожных шагов вперёд. Наконец Джорджи замечает его и идёт ему навстречу и…

**_Хлоп!_ **

« _Мотылёк, летящий на свет лампы_ ».

Эдди даже рта не успел раскрыть, когда маленькая горячая ладонь с такой силой огрела его по щеке, что он едва не пошатнулся. Эй!!! Эдди прижал руку к горящей щеке и уставился на Джорджи с таким недоумением, словно тот превратился в чертёнка. Напротив с таким же ошарашенным видом стояли одноклассники Джорджи. От этого зрелища Эдди и вовсе почувствовал себя полным дном. Злорадно — злорадно, демон побери, — ухмыльнувшись, Джорджи прошёл в класс и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Выходя из корпуса, перед тем, как пойти на свой урок, Эдди отправляет в мусорную корзину красиво переписанные, перевязанные ленточкой нотные листы.

 

* * *

Эдди спешит со специальности в библиотеку. Он летит по коридору, не глядя по сторонам. Впрочем, пол он тоже особо не разглядывал, иначе заметил бы, что его только что помыли и начищенные плиты стали ужасно скользкими. На первом же повороте ботинок проскальзывает, и Эдди на огромной скорости летит навстречу полу. Но приложиться со всего размаху головой ему не позволяет чья-то заботливая рука. Его хватают за шиворот и одним резким движением ставят на ноги.

— Спасибо, Рич… — начинает Эдди на автомате, но тут же осекается. Ричи тут нет и быть не может. — Твою мать, Бауэрс. Пусти меня!!!

Поздно. Не менее уверенно и так же небрежно Генри зашвыривает Эдди в ближайший (пустой, конечно) класс. Пока он запирает дверь, Эдди успевает отбежать. Теперь их разделяет стол — так себе укрытие, конечно, но в случае чего можно опрокинуть его Бауэрсу на ногу и выиграть время для побега.

_Побега, Эдди?_

Генри вмиг оказывается возле Эдди и, ловко увернувшись от падающей парты, прижимает его к стене. Нависает над ним. Рассматривает своим хмурым вечно недовольным взглядом. На Эдди волнами накатывает паника. _Господигосподигосподи_ , только бы Ричи не пошёл его искать, как сделать так, чтобы он не пошёл его искать, ведь они договорились встретиться у библиотеки, а теперь Эдди не придёт, потому что сейчас его просто изобьёт Генри Бауэрс. И Эдди не сможет показаться на глаза Ричи и не сможет ничего ему объяснить-ведь-тогда-Ричи-попытается-отомстить-Генри-и-тот-изобьёт-Ричи-тоже-пожалуйста-нет.

— Никто не собирается тебя бить, мелкий, — вдруг выдаёт Бауэрс, словно прочитав мысли Эдди. Тогда Эдди пытается оттолкнуть его — безрезультатные попытки. — Я только что спас твою башку от сотрясения, а ты меня так благодаришь? Я думал, ты воспитанный мальчик. Когда ты только появился в нашей школе, то едва не светился правильностью и чистотой — и куда только весь этот ореол девался?

— Tout à l’heure, comme je traversais le boulevard, en grande hâte, et que je sautillais dans la boue, à travers ce chaos mouvant où la mort arrive au galop de tous les côtés à la fois, mon auréole, dans un mouvement brusque, a glissé de ma tête dans la fange du macadam. Je n’ai pas eu le courage de la ramasser. J’ai jugé moins désagréable de perdre mes insignes que de me faire rompre les os. Et puis, me suis-je dit, à quelque chose malheur est bon. [7]

— Чё? — Генри, кажется, вообще не рассчитывал, что Эдди ответит. И тем более не ждал, что он ответит _так_. Эдди даже было жаль, что французского Бауэрс не знал.

— Хуй через плечо! — резко осмелев, выплёвывает Эдди и тут же понимает, что этой своей несдержанностью испортил всё. Ладонь Генри прилетает Эдди в лицо — точно в то же место, что и ладонь Джорджи, и с такой силой, что у него мутится в голове. Рука Бауэрса раз в десять тяжелее, и ещё она больше, и площадь поражения тоже больше, и Эдди чувствует, как по подбородку стекает что-то горячее и вязкое. Эдди вытирает кровь, смотрит на разводы на своих пальцах, пытается вдохнуть — и у него не получается. Впервые за последние пару месяцев Эдди начинает задыхаться. Генри, кажется, пытается выяснить, что за хрень с ним творится. Вот только Генри скорее лопнет, чем сформулирует что-то типа «что с тобой такое?» или даже «что за хрень с тобой творится?», поэтому Эдди сам решает объяснить.

— Воздух, — единственное слово, которое Эдди оказывается в состоянии просипеть.

— Ах, это. На, держи. — Генри протягивает Эдди ингалятор. Самый обычный — Ричи всегда с собой такой таскает.

— Откуда он у тебя? — Эдди глотает лекарство и, хотя ещё едва может говорить, спрашивает: — У Ричи стащил?

— Я к твоему помойному рту даже на метр не приближался. Это мой экземпляр.

В этой проклятой школе дети пропадают без вести, учитель закапывает трупы учеников в саду, поэта называют помойным ртом, Эдди влюбляется в двоих людей одновременно, перестаёт принимать таблетки и пишет музыку. Но весь этот бред просто меркнет и бледнеет в сравнении с заботливым Генри Бауэрсом, таскающим запасной ингалятор для Эдди. Так. Не. Бывает.

Последнюю мысль Эдди, кажется, умудрился озвучить, потому что Бауэрс фыркнул:

— Просто не хотел, чтобы ты скончался посреди нашего разговора. А теперь слушай сюда, — с этими словами Генри достал из рюкзака свёрнутые трубочкой и перевязанные ленточкой грязные листы бумаги. Кажется, разбитая губа — самая меньшая из неприятностей, которые Эдди только что заработал.

Эдди тупо смотрит на такие знакомые нотные строчки, лишь молча открывая и закрывая рот. Нотные строчки, способные убить Эдди, лежащие в одном рюкзаке с ингалятором, способным его спасти. Нотные строчки, которые Эдди возненавидел и уничтожил, и едва ли он был способен возненавидеть их ещё сильнее, чем в тот день, но, оказалось, способен. Чёртовы нотные строчки, которые Эдди выбросил у чёртова корпуса средних классов. Как?!

— Ты с ним заодно?! — выпаливает Эдди, понимая, что всё же стал законченным параноиком.

— С кем? О чём ты вообще? — Генри раздражается и начинает трясти Эдди за плечо.

— Ты сам знаешь, с кем! Где ты их нашёл?!

— Не твоё дело. Но Билли ведь вряд ли понравится то, что тут написано, верно? Держи, — Генри протягивает Эдди ноты, но тот стоит с опущенными руками, отказываясь брать их, и непонимающе смотрит на него. — Объясняю для непонятливых. Ты пойдёшь к Биллу — объяснишь ему всё как есть — он пошлёт тебя куда подальше — тебе придётся объяснить это своему парню — он узнает, что ты пытался замутить с другим пацаном, который ещё и младше тебя на несколько лет — и пиши пропало. А иначе — если ты вдруг передумаешь, или испугаешься, или попытаешься кому-то настучать на меня — твой ненаглядный Тозиер недосчитается одного глаза. Уяснил, мелкий? Бывай, — с этими словами Генри всучил Эдди ноты и был таков.

Пытался замутить с пацаном на несколько лет… что вообще?

Эдди тошнит. В голове болтаются и мотаются какие-то бессвязные обрывки, которые и мыслями-то назвать нельзя. Впрочем, их можно и не связывать — в общем и целом они и так дают ясную картину, состоящую из двух слов: Эдди попал.

Где-то на окраине сознания, впрочем, была более-менее целая мысль, кричащая: «Сам виноват». Расслабился, потерял бдительность. Больше месяца не происходило ничего странного. Не было никакого Пеннивайза, никаких шарфов или исчезновений, были только Ричи, Эдди, весна и музыка. И вот теперь вылез Генри, который семь месяцев, с того самого случая на лестнице, сидел ровно на пятой точке, считая себя удовлетворённым. Вылез и всё опошлил, переврал и испортил. И неизвестно, что хуже: он или Пеннивайз.

_Думай, Эдди, думай, как теперь разгребать всё это дерьмо._

 

* * *

Эдди стоит под потоками горячей душевой воды. Холодно. Он выворачивает горячий кран почти на максимум, на него льётся практически кипяток. Эдди всё равно трясёт. Говорят, под душем можно смыть плохое настроение. Но что делать, если ты вляпался в грязь, и грязь эта — не в физическом смысле? Обычную можно было бы просто отстирать или сдать вещи в химчистку — себя же туда не сдашь, верно?

Едва Эдди влетел в комнату и разулся, в дверь постучали.

— Эдди! Эдди, ты здесь?

Ричи. Конечно, когда он не дождался Эдди у библиотеки, то отправился на его поиски. _С чего мне тут быть, Ричи, если я обещал быть с тобой?_ Эдди прислоняется спиной к двери и надеется, что у Ричи лопнет терпение — тогда он стукнет в дверь ногой и оставит приличный синяк на спине Эдди. Потому что Эдди поступает с Ричи, как последняя сволочь и эгоист, и пару синяков точно заслуживает. Ко всему прочему, Эдди знает, как Ричи бывает настойчив и как он ломился к нему в комнату прошлой осенью — и это плохо, очень плохо, потому что через какое-то время Эдди не выдержит и откроет.

Но Ричи не пинает дверь. Он вообще уходит. Даже не уходит — убегает. Эдди слышит быстрые удаляющиеся шаги. Ричи нервничает и бежит искать Эдди в другом месте, и сколько раз уже Ричи подумал, что в происходящем виноват Пеннивайз?

Эдди выключает воду, зябко обнимает себя за плечи и подходит к запотевшему зеркалу. Проводит по нему ладонью. Вглядывается в своё лицо. И без того невзрачный, с разбитой губой он выглядит совсем уродливым. С отросших волос стекает вода, заливая пол, заставляя мёрзнуть ещё сильнее. Может, он заболеет, и ему не придётся ходить на занятия, пока не заживёт губа. _Ему не придётся ходить на занятия, и тогда Ричи пострадает._

Эдди кладёт ладонь на грудь — сердце выдаёт, кажется, ударов десять в секунду. Из зеркала на него смотрят покрасневшие тусклые глаза. У Ричи глаза совсем другие. У Ричи они горят — ровным ярким светом, чтобы он ни делал: шутил про чью-то мамку, целовал Эдди, читал стихи или брал Эдди за руку в школьной столовке на глазах у половины школы. Ричи, в отличие от Эдди, был живой, яркий и разноцветный, и ещё он был _его_ Ричи. А теперь Эдди мог Ричи потерять.

Эдди приблизил лицо вплотную к зеркалу, подышал на него, заставляя опять покрыться серой поволокой, и пальцем вывел поперёк стекла: _Loser._

Потом зачеркнул слово и чуть ниже написал: _Да не дождёшься, Бауэрс._

Всё воскресенье Эдди провёл за инструментом.

То есть он каждое воскресенье так проводил.

…Они с Ричи завели традицию: каждый субботний вечер сидеть в библиотеке до закрытия. Не то чтобы это увеличивало их шансы нарваться на похитителя детей, причина была вовсе не в этом.

— Что за хрень задал нам чёртов Пеннивайз? — спросил Ричи пару недель назад.

— Ты ли это, Ричи? Это ведь я должен его критиковать, а ты защищать, — шутит Эдди, выглядывая из-за огромного англо-французского словаря.

— Да. Но Грасс — это даже для меня чересчур. Лучше пусть меня Пеннивайз сожрёт, чем я дочитаю до конца эту жуть.

— Но тебе же нравится ходить отсюда той же дорогой, которой мы шли в тот день. Может, мы затем и ходим из раза в раз тем же путём, чтобы нас сожрали?

— Я думал, — Ричи укоризненно качает головой, — ты ходишь в библиотеку, чтобы побыть со мной, а не чтобы возвращаться из неё определённым путём.

— Да, но у тебя никогда не возникало ощущения, что мы ходим той же дорогой всякий раз потому, что так можно воспроизвести тот самый вечер, и те же ощущения, и пережить всё, как будто в первый раз?

— Серьёзно? — Ричи перекосило так, словно он съел лимон. Потом он уткнулся в книгу и пробурчал: — Сейчас он ещё скажет, что сидит в библиотеке, чтобы книжки читать.

— Или он ищет подходящий грунт для своего якоря, [8] — тихо промурлыкал Эдди.

— Так ты уже читал?! — резко вскинул голову Ричи.

— Три дня назад закончил.

— А сейчас…

— Учил французский и пялился на вас, мистер Тозиер.

— Врёшь!

— Пошути что-нибудь про мамку.

Ричи просто сидит, открыв рот, и таращится на Эдди во все глаза. Ричи может тормошить Эдди, вытягивать из него улыбки, стебать, тискать в объятиях, но ему всё равно никогда не удаётся предвидеть момент, когда Эдди удивит его. Удивит самым простым способом: попросит Ричи сделать то, что тот и так обычно делает, пошутит в стиле Ричи и — святый боже — такому хрупкому милашному Эдди Каспбраку всё это невероятно шло. Именно поэтому Ричи и ломает его внутренний мир? Ему хочется всё время видеть такого Эдди? _А насколько это эгоистично с его стороны?_

— Так, всё, идём отсюда, — Ричи громко захлопывает книгу. После библиотеки они всегда возвращаются в общежитие тем самым путём, прощаются, чтобы встретиться утром в воскресенье, когда Ричи весь день будет валяться на кровати Эдди и писать, писать, писать новые гениальные строчки, а Эдди будет заниматься к летнему экзамену…

Всё прошедшее воскресенье Эдди сочиняет музыку.

В понедельник Ричи не приходит на уроки. Эдди ждёт до последнего — он до ужаса боится увидеть Ричи, но всё же ждёт его. Хотя бы чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, и он не попался Пеннивайзу/не свернул шею/не уехал из страны во время поисков Эдди пару дней назад. Ещё через пару минут Эдди ловит себя на мысли, что, едва войдя в класс, он первым делом отыскал взглядом Билла, а лишь потом заметил, что Ричи нет.

— Билл, можно с тобой поговорить?

После урока Эдди ловит Билла в коридоре. В дальнем конце, у лестницы, мелькает светлая макушка Генри. Он что, будет с л у ш а т ь?  
— К-конечно, Эдди. В ч-чём д-дело?

— Зайдём в класс? Тут народу слишком много, — взгляд Эдди мечется с одного человека на другого, он вытирает вспотевшие ладони о брюки, прежде чем наконец остановить взор на Билле.

— Х-хорошо, — Билл с лёгкостью соглашается. — Ч-что с-случ-чилось? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он, когда они закрываются в тихом классе. — Ч-что с т-твоей губой? Ричи в-вконец тебя до-доконал, и вы по-подрались?

— Ричи и правда доконал, — Билл шутит, и Эдди даже находит в себе силы улыбнуться. — И мы поссорились. Но это не он, — Эдди указывает на свою губу. — Неважно. Я должен кое-что тебе сказать.

— М-миритесь н-немедленно обратно. А т-то мы со Стэном х-хотим п-послать к те-тебе почётную делегацию, Эдди, за то, что с-сделал Ричи Тозиера ч-человеком.

— Я думал, только он меня изменил.

— Нет. Т-ты заставил его измениться т-тоже. О ч-чём ты хотел п-п-поговорить?

— Билл, я… мне, — _Господи! Умереть бы прямо на этом месте!_ — Мне нравится твой брат.

В классе повисает такая тишина, в неё не врываются даже сторонние звуки из коридора, даже не дышит подслушивающий под дверью Генри — от этого Эдди на секунду кажется, что он оглох.

— Пару месяцев назад я посвятил ему несколько своих сочинений, — на одном дыхании выпалил Эдди. Умирать — так умирать, хуже, чем сейчас, уже не будет.

— И ч-что он сказал? — спросил Билл с абсолютно спокойным видом.

— Что… он сказал?

— Да, ч-что Джорджи ответил? З-знаешь, если т-ты ему н-нравишься, это его дело. Я н-не со-собираюсь вмешиваться в в-ваше общение.

— Не нравлюсь я ему, — у Эдди вырвался нервный смешок. Реакцию Билла он пока до конца не понял. Он что, не злится на него? — Он мне такую пощёчину залепил.

— Так это т-тебя Джорджи р-разукрасил?!

— Что? Нет!

— В-во сколько всяких р-разборок т-ты вляпался? — смеётся Билл.

— Только не начинай про потерянный ореол, или нимб, или типа того, ладно? — на самом деле, Эдди тоже весело. В основном от облегчения, наверное. — Пойми, я ведь даже ни на что не претендовал. Мне нравилось просто любоваться им издалека. Мы познакомились в тот день, когда собрались у тебя, зимой — всё вокруг было таким серым и противным, а Джорджи — он был яркий, звонкий, живой, и я… вот, посмотри, — Эдди протягивает Биллу нотные листы. — Джорджи их даже не видел. Он влепил мне пощёчину — и я ушёл. И с тех пор мы не виделись.

— В-вообще-то это оч-чень странно…

— Да, я знаю.

— Не ты. П-поведение Джорджи. Обычно он отзывался о т-тебе только х-хорошо.

— Можешь спросить его, конечно, почему он так сделал. Но я просто… останусь в стороне. Я и так с этим признанием чуть не умер и всё ещё не особо понимаю, почему до сих пор жив, — Эдди неловко улыбается и ковыряет пол носком ботинка.

— П-потому что т-ты н-ничего плохого не сделал? С чего т-ты вообще решил, что я з-злой старший б-брат, который будет убивать к-каждого, кто взглянет в сторону младшего?

В ответ на это Эдди смог только пожать плечами и драматично развести руками. Боже, храни Билла.

— М-может, я ему их п-передам?

— Эм, ну, — Эдди, едва расслабившись, опять начинает мяться и забывать слова. — Они в мусорке побывали. Так что, наверное, не стоит. Я их выбросил в тот день. А потом ко мне пришёл Бауэрс и сказал, что я должен обо всём тебе рассказать, или он вроде как превратит мою жизнь в кошмар. Наверное, если бы я отказался, он пришёл бы к тебе и рассказал и показал всё у меня за спиной. Так что да, можешь считать, что я тут только из-за Бауэрса и…

— Но всё-таки т-ты смог это сделать. С-спасибо.

— Серьёзно?

— Абсолютно серьёзно, Эдди. Я знаю, к-как тяжело даются такие п-признания. И очень жалею, что не признался… в своё в-время.

Эдди тяжело сглатывает, в сотый раз чувствуя себя полным дураком.

— Т-ты уверен, что Б-бауэрс теперь отвяжется от т-тебя?

— Не отвяжется — я ему сам хорошую жизнь устрою. За эти пару дней он так меня перемолол, что мне уже теперь ничего не страшно, даже Пенивайз.

Впрочем, насчёт последнего, Эдди, пожалуй, преувеличивал.

…А на следующий день после уроков Эдди ловит Ричи.

— Где ты был все выходные? Что это? — он аккуратно притронулся к раненой губе Эдди.

— Так, ничего. Неважно, — Эдди отводит взгляд.

— Шутишь, что ли? Может, ещё скажешь, что ты упал? — если поначалу Ричи просто беспокоился, то теперь он раздражён.

— Нет! Ричи, пожалуйста, не надо, — _господи, Ричи, ну почему ты такой заботливый, почему ты не можешь просто отстать?_  
  
— Это ведь Бауэрс, да? Скажи мне — и я его уничтожу.

— Нет! — именно этого Эдди и боялся больше всего. Лезть к Бауэрсу, когда тот уже не представляет никакой угрозы — верх глупости. Но как объяснить Ричи, что к чему и почему? Эдди чувствовал, что его начало слегка трясти — кажется, нервы готовы сдать. Плохо. Совсем плохо. — Нет, это не он, Ричи. Дай мне, пожалуйста, пройти, я опаздываю на специальность.

— Не он — так кто тогда? Неужели наша мамина детка кого-то агрессивно засосала? — Ричи даже не скрывал того, насколько он зол. Эдди не сдержался и закатил глаза. Только сцены ему и не хватало. — И нафига тебе вообще я, Эдди? Научить тебя целоваться? Помочь выследить Пеннивайза? Отвратительно выглядеть на фоне Билла?

— Перестань, Ричи. Дай мне пройти. Поговорим потом, — Эдди старался говорить твёрдым спокойным голосом. Получалось не очень. Ко всему прочему, именно в тот момент, когда Ричи готов был отступить, одуматься, отложить разговор и дать Эдди пройти — из-за угла вырулил Генри Бауэрс. Только его для полноты картины и не хватало.

— А я ведь тебя предупреждал, Каспбрак, — сходу рявкнул Бауэрс.

— О чём предупреждал? — кажется, Эдди закатывал глаза пару минут назад, но никогда не поздно повторить. — Я поговорил с Биллом вчера, ты сам слышал!

— И что это вы там такое секретное обсуждали с Биллом? — тут же влез Ричи. — Это он тебя, да? — он указал на лицо Эдди.

— Нет!

— Ну давай, скажи ему, — пожал плечами Генри.

— Мне нравился Джорджи. Билл должен был об этом знать, — выпалил Эдди, только чтобы от него наконец отстали.

— Так это тебя Джорджи разрисовал, значит.

— Да вы заколебали меня, чёрт побери, истерички несчастные!!! Меня разукрасил Генри, потому что я, Ричи, тебя, ревнивого придурка, выгораживал! Доволен?! Могу я теперь пойти, куда мне надо?!

— Эдди!

Эдди обернулся на новый голос — до боли знакомый, звонкий, как колокольчик, голос — и схватился за голову. Всё, теперь все в сборе. Джорджи, впрочем, похоже, вообще не был в курсе творившихся здесь разборок. Он выглядел так, будто километров десять убегал от самого Пеннивайза. Окинув всю растрёпанную от бешеного ора троицу, Джорджи выкрикнул:

— Билл пропал!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Четверостишие из стихотворения А. Апухтина «Ни отзыва, ни слова, ни привета...». На него Чайковский в 1875 году написал один из романсов (ор. 28).
> 
> [2] «Вы, в таком скверном месте! Вы, пьющий нектар! Вы, вкушающий амброзию! Воистину, есть от чего прийти в изумление!» Ш. Бодлер, «Потеря ореола»
> 
> [3] Четверостишие из стихотворения А. Апухтина «Ночи безумные». На него Чайковский в 1886 году написал один из романсов (ор. 60).
> 
> [4] Мыслю — следовательно, существую. Р. Декарт.
> 
> [5] В 16 лет Чайковский написал романс в качестве любовного послания В. Кирееву. Романс написан на стихотворение Фета «Мой гений, мой ангел, мой друг», и от такой ассоциации композитор и поэт сейчас переворачиваются в гробах.
> 
> [6] После человеческих имён Ричи переходит на имена фольклорных персонажей. Беллерофонт — герой поэмы Гомера «Илиада», Белерианд — в легендариуме Дж.Р.Р. Толкина область на северо-западе Средиземья, существовавшая в Первую эпоху.
> 
> [7] Только что, когда я в большой спешке пересекал бульвар, прыгая по грязи среди этого движущегося хаоса, где смерть готова налететь на тебя со всех сторон одновременно, мой ореол от неосторожного движения соскользнул с головы и упал на мостовую. Я не отважился подобрать его. Я счёл за меньшую неприятность лишиться знака отличия, чем дать переломать себе кости. К тому же, сказал я себе, в моём несчастье есть и некоторое благо. Ш. Бодлер, «Потеря Ореола».
> 
> [8] Цитата из романа Г. Грасса «Жестяной барабан». Является эвфемизмом, раскрывать смысл которого, наверное, не требуется.


	3. Ландыши

— Когда вы видели его в последний раз?

— Вчера, — коротко отвечает Эдди, но, увидев недовольно изогнувшего бровь инспектора, продолжает: — Вечером, после последнего урока. Мы поговорили минут десять или пятнадцать, я пошёл домой, Билл — на свой индивидуальный урок. 

В этот вечер Эдди три раза едва не умер от ужаса.

Первый раз — после крика Джорджи. Пропажа Билла — это просто не укладывалось в голове. Да, они с Биллом не виделись почти целый день, за это время могло произойти всё, что угодно, и всё же — почему, чёрт возьми, это произошло?! Джорджи сказал, что Билл вернулся домой вчера вечером. Но сегодня на занятиях его не было, значит, его похитили утром? В то самое время, когда они с Ричи чистили зубы, или собирались, или, может, вообще мирно спали? Всё это было настолько абсурдно и несправедливо, что Эдди готов был расплакаться. К тому же они всем своим Клубом умудрились проморгать своего лидера. Ричи и Эдди были заняты своими ссорами и разборками, Стэн тоже куда-то очень не вовремя пропал. И теперь Билл — человек, благодаря которому они держались все вместе, человек, благодаря которому у Эдди теперь были друзья, человек, по большей части ответственный за Джорджи, в конце концов — оказался… где? В лапах непонятного монстра? В саду под окном? Где теперь его будут искать  ~~и будут ли~~?

— Спасибо за содействие, мистер Каспбрак, вы можете быть свободны.

— А мистер Тозиер?

— А мистер Тозиер пока что побудет у нас ещё немного. 

Второй раз — когда в коридоре появился Пеннивайз. 

Они — все четверо — продолжали друг на друга орать. Генри додумался наехать на Джорджи, Эдди за это накричал на Генри, и далее по цепочке вопли, прекратившиеся было с появлением Джорджи и плохой новостью, возобновились с той же силой. Но примерно через пять минут их заглушил ещё более громкий и более неприятный звук. Во дворе выла полицейская сирена. У Эдди едва не подкосились ноги. 

— Кто вызвал полицию?! — в панике крикнул он на весь коридор. Ричи, тут же забыв, что он обижался, подбежал к Эдди и успокаивающе обнял его со спины — точь-в-точь как тогда, в День святого Валентина. — Кто это сделал? Джорджи, ты?! — Эдди это показалось самым логичным вариантом. 

— Нет!!! — Джорджи и сам был удивлён не меньше. 

Не успели они как следует подумать над тем, кто же виновен в таком опрометчивом поступке, как в противоположном конце коридора появилась фигура Пеннивайза. По правде говоря, Эдди был согласен на то, чтобы он сожрал их прямо сейчас. Но где-то на подсознательном уровне он заранее знал, что тот сейчас им скажет.

— Мистер Каспбрак и мистер Тозиер, пройдите, пожалуйста, в кабинет директора. Господин инспектор только что прибыл из Дерри, и он хочет задать вам несколько вопросов. 

Эдди не до конца понимал, почему он так боялся полиции. В конце концов, они могли помочь найти кого-то из пропавших учеников, они, наверное, могли прекратить весь творящийся вокруг беспредел. Ни Эдди, ни Ричи ни в чём не обвиняли. И всё же где-то глубоко внутри билась мысль: пойти на допрос к полицейскому — это не от таблеток отказаться, верно, Эдс?

И наконец сейчас, когда инспектор сказал, что Ричи будет задержан ещё на некоторое время, Эдди в третий раз подряд стало плохо. 

— В чём его обвиняют? 

— Ни в чём, — удивлённо ответил инспектор, складывая какие-то бумаги в стопку. Ричи допрашивали в соседнем кабинете, и Эдди готов был отдать всё, что угодно, чтобы узнать, что же именно там происходит. — А почему вы спрашиваете?

— Я имею право интересоваться, почему задержан мой молодой человек? 

— Ваш молодой человек? — инспектор-как-там-его, явно намеревавшийся встать и пойти по своим делам, присел обратно и вооружился ручкой. — Так вы, значит, встречаетесь? 

Он так пристально посмотрел на Эдди, что тот прикусил язык и впредь зарёкся лезть со своими дурацкими вопросами куда-либо. Отрицать что-то было уже поздно, пришлось признать, что да, они с мистером Ричи Тозиером состоят в отношениях уже несколько месяцев. Эдди уже ждал, что ему сейчас припишут как минимум соучастие в убийстве шестерых учеников школы, но инспектор просто записал что-то в свои бумаги и наконец-то Эдди отпустил. 

На улице стояла прекрасная тёплая безветренная погода. В обычный день Эдди и Ричи пошли бы гулять по кампусу, и, может, Ричи предложил бы сбежать с его территории в город, а Эдди отпирался бы — в основном, чтобы поломаться для приличия, конечно. Но в последние несколько дней  _ничего_  не было обычным. И сложившаяся теперь ситуация могла развернуться как угодно: начиная с того, что Ричи отпустят, Билла найдут, и все будут жить долго и счастливо, заканчивая тем, что… об этом Эдди не хотел думать.

Он отошёл от корпуса на пару десятков метров, глянул в тёмное небо. И когда только успело стемнеть? Его допрашивали так долго? Или они так долго ругались с Ричи и Генри? Эдди ещё некоторое время постоял на месте, после чего вернулся обратно к корпусу и уселся на ступеньки. Какого хрена вообще?! Если они намерены держать его парня под стражей, он будет сидеть здесь и ждать столько, сколько понадобится. 

Прошло минут двадцать, Эдди сидел, уткнувшись в книгу, которую он, по счастью, успел с утра забросить в рюкзак. Ричи так и не вышел. Зато вышел инспектор вместе со своим помощником — и оба удалились в сторону библиотеки. Эдди проводил их удивлённым взглядом (серьёзно, кого они собираются там искать?), встал и быстро рванулся к двери. Однако тут же сообразил, что к Ричи его так просто не пустят. Не говоря уже о том, что, кажется, никакой пользы от прибывших полицейских в ближайшее время ждать не следует. 

Наверное, его маму хватил бы удар, если бы она узнала,  _что именно_  Эдди планировал сделать. А может, и нет. Кажется, Ричи был прав, и все эти её письма — полная хрень. Собственно, после Нового года она ему больше ни разу и не написала. Так что даже если узнает — переживёт. 

Эдди обошёл корпус, посчитал, какое именно окно ему нужно, приблизился к нему, приподнялся на цыпочки и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Ричи был один и нервно расхаживал кругами по комнате, запустив руки в волосы. Сперва Эдди хотел высадить стекло чем-нибудь увесистым — было бы очень эффектно. Но наверняка сработает сигнализация, и тогда им с Ричи точно не сносить головы. Поэтому Эдди легонько постучался. Ричи оглянулся на шум, судя по всему, ничего не понял, поэтому подошёл к окну и прижался носом к стеклу. Эдди ослепительно улыбнулся и изобразил жест, призывающий  _открыть уже окно наконец, Ричи._

По счастью, никому и в голову не пришло, что учащийся будет сбегать из-под ареста через окно, поэтому отпереть и распахнуть его не составило никакого труда. Ричи протянул Эдди руку, чтобы помочь ему забраться внутрь. Эдди не понимал, зачем ему надо это делать, если можно, чтобы, наоборот, Ричи выпрыгнул наружу, и они пошли бы заниматься делами, но помощь принял. А поскольку особой ловкостью он не отличался, то оба они через минуту кучей валялись на ковре. Наконец Эдди удобно устроился на Ричи верхом и мягко погладил его по волосам.

— Эдди, — ласково и проникновенно, что не предвещало ничего хорошего, начал Ричи, — ты совсем охренел? 

— Je puis maintenant me promener incognito, faire des actions basses, et me livrer à la crapule, comme les simples mortels. Et me voici, tout semblable à vous, comme vous voyez!

— Vous devriez au moins faire afficher cette auréole, ou la faire réclamer par le commissaire.

— Je me trouve bien ici. Vous seul, vous m’avez reconnu. D’ailleurs la dignité m’ennuie. Ensuite je pense avec joie que quelque mauvais poëte la ramassera et s’en coiffera impudemment. [1] 

Ричи резко приподнялся и перекатился, подмяв Эдди под себя и аккуратно уложив его на пол. 

— Прости, Эдди, — сказал Ричи, наклоняясь к Эдди и осыпая его лицо лёгкими и частыми поцелуями, — прости меня, пожалуйста.

— За что ты извиняешься, глупый? За то, что я вляпался сразу во все школьные передряги? Не смей извиняться, понял? Иначе я уйду и оставлю тебя сидеть тут одного, — в шутку пригрозил Эдди, понимая, что в ближайшее время он вряд ли куда-то сможет пойти. Потому что Ричи уже расправился с тремя пуговицами рубашки и мягко прикоснулся губами к его ключице. 

— Ричи, — простонал Эдди, с трудом отрывая его от себя. — Мы этого не сделаем.

— Сделаем, Эдс.

— Не здесь же!

— Именно здесь, — довольно промурчал Ричи, кажется, не очень соображая, что вообще говорит. Зато руки у него соображали, что делают: расправившись ещё с несколькими пуговицами, спустив с Эдди рубашку до самых локтей, Ричи начал покрывать горячими поцелуями его плечи. Эдди попытался пробормотать что-то о том, что ведь сейчас сюда кто-нибудь зайдёт — и что тогда? — Пусть заходят, — отмахнулся Ричи, запуская руку Эдди в волосы, чтобы слегка оттянуть его голову назад, и открывая себе доступ к его шее. Эдди млел. Ему было так хорошо — слишком хорошо, неприлично хорошо, и если бы Ричи сейчас разложил его прямо на полу директорского кабинета, он бы отдался ему целиком и полностью. 

— Что значит, — попытался возмутиться Эдди, но в этот момент Ричи прошёлся языком по чувствительному месту у него за ухом, и он осёкся. И инстинктивно впился ногтями в спину Ричи так, что тот зашипел. — Что значит — «пусть заходят»? Я не хочу, чтобы на нас с тобой дрочили какие-то левые мужики.

Ричи, оставив финальный поцелуй на губах Эдди, немного отстранился и совершенно спокойным твёрдым тоном спросил:

— Что ты предлагаешь делать?

— С чем? С моим стояком? 

— Ну хотя бы с ним, — заржал Ричи. — Очевидно, это наша первоочередная задача. Хотя, конечно, я имел в виду то, зачем ты сюда залез.

— Я сюда не залезал, ты сам меня затащил. Я пришёл выпустить тебя, чтобы мы наконец отправились на поиски Билла, потому что, кроме нас с тобой, этим никто нормально не займётся! — Эдди с большим трудом трясущимися пальцами застегнул рубашку — не на ту пуговицу, кажется — и поднялся с пола. — Оба инспектора ушли в сторону библиотеки. Это ты их туда отправил? 

— Я, — самодовольно ответил Ричи, глядя на Эдди снизу вверх. — Ты уже решил, где будем искать? 

— Решил. Спасём Билла и, может, кого-нибудь ещё, если есть шанс. А потом закатим траходром до самого следующего понедельника.

Услышав такую чудодейственную мотивацию, Ричи Тозиер в два прыжка оказался на улице. Зато Эдди, выглянув из окна, понял, что, кажется, не осилит такую высоту. Прыгать на Ричи не хотелось — один раз сегодня он Эдди уже помог. Повезло, что в тот момент, когда Эдди взобрался на подоконник, из коридора послышались чьи-то голоса, и он, чисто с перепугу, но всё же спрыгнул, притом удачно. 

От административного корпуса до учебного нужно было пройти метров пятьсот. На улице в это время уже никого не было, а даже если бы и были, вряд ли все вокруг уже в курсе, что в школу приехала полиция. В Дерри, судя по всему, все вообще не слишком любопытные. Эдди казалось, что даже если кто-то из пропавших детей сейчас вернётся обратно и пройдёт по школьному двору — никто даже внимания не обратит. 

Им осталось пройти всего ничего, когда произошло что-то странное. Эдди как раз рассказывал Ричи, что у него спрашивали на допросе, как вдруг Ричи выдернул свою руку из руки Эдди и так сильно толкнул его, что Эдди отправился туда, куда очень любил отправляться в этом году — в единственную во всём дворе непросохшую грязную лужу. 

Эдди приземлился в неё с таким смачным всплеском, что заложило уши. Все брюки, вся рубашка, руки по самые плечи, кое-где даже шея и щёки тут же оказались измазаны в грязной жиже. Конечно, Эдди уже не подозревал, что умрёт от какой-нибудь заразы, потому что всё это была полная чушь, но в этот раз он был готов умереть от нервного срыва. И наверное, если Ричи не спятил прямо вот здесь и сейчас, у него было какое-то оправдание такому дурацкому поступку, однако Эдди стерпел бы что угодно — упавшее на него дерево или кирпич, очередной арест, даже, мать его, секс в кабинете директора под взором инспектора — но не эту омерзительную, приевшуюся, всеми богами проклятую лужу. 

Когда Эдди оглянулся, Ричи уже и след простыл, однако это не помешало ему в сердцах проорать на весь квартал:

— Ричи Тозиер, как же ты меня ЗА-Е-БАЛ!!!

И именно в эту секунду из-за угла корпуса вырулила причина поступка Ричи в лице директора школы.

 

* * *

Эдди валялся на кровати лицом в подушку и чувствовал себя полным ничтожеством. Голова ужасно болела, жизнь тоже. А ещё называется — хотел как лучше. В итоге запорол всё, что мог сделать и для Ричи, и для Билла, да и для себя тоже. 

Очевидно, Ричи услышал или увидел идущего директора и столкнул Эдди в лужу, чтобы отвлечь от себя внимание. Конечно, сидящий в луже посреди двора Эдди смотрелся бы странно, но он всегда мог отмазаться, что якобы упал. Тогда бы директор прошёл мимо, Эдди смог бы встать, пройти несколько метров и снова встретиться с Ричи у другого конца корпуса. В конце концов, там, куда они собирались, Эдди сгодился бы и грязным. Но нет, ему надо было крикнуть имя Ричи на весь двор. Теперь Ричи наверняка поймают, и за побег из-под стражи ему неслабо влетит. Впрочем, он всегда может свалить всё на Эдди — и тот даже не станет на него обижаться за такое. А сам Эдди теперь сидит под домашним арестом. И кто будет искать Билла — непонятно. Разве что Стэн, у которого нет не единой зацепки. 

В окно что-то ударилось. Эдди повернул голову и успел увидеть, как в окно летит второй маленький камешек.  _Неееееет, этого быть не может!_

Под окном стоял не пойманный, до ужаса счастливый и почему-то мокрый Ричи Тозиер. 

Эдди распахивает окно, и Ричи забирается к нему в спальню — громко, шумно, неловко, так, что тоже чуть не оказывается на полу. Так же громко и шумно, как несколько месяцев назад он ввалился в жизнь Эдди, чтобы поставить её вверх тормашками. 

Почему-то именно Ричи — придурошный, назойливый и раздражающий — стал тем, с кем Эдди был готов пойти хоть против всего мира, тем, кто вытащил Эдди — зашуганного ипохондрика — из его болота с таблетками, ингаляторами, дурацкими письмами, запретами, страхами и предубеждениями. И вообще какое, дьявол побери, может быть дело до всех этих черт характера, привычек и прочих особенностей, если с Ричи Тозиером у Эдди просто бесподобный секс. 

В этот вечер Ричи ждал слишком долго, и вообще пережил слишком много всего, и ещё он слишком впечатлён Эдди, и наконец, он просто слегка не в себе, поэтому он берёт у Эдди в рот так, словно готов возвести Эдди в культ и поклоняться ему до конца жизни. Кроме того, кровать — это не ковёр на полу, где всё так неловко и неудобно, несмотря на то, что хочется. Кажется, Ричи действительно —  _действительно_  — что-то говорит про многофункциональность кровати между поцелуями. Эдди в ответ на это говорит, что адское слово «многофункцинальность» Ричи должен был использовать, когда был с членом во рту — вот тогда от него был бы потрясный эффект. Ричи хохочет в голос. 

Вообще-то где-то на краю сознания — где Эдди может ещё хоть как-то соображать — он согласен с Ричи. Потому что если бы они дали себе спуск там, в кабинете, на полу, у них не было бы того, что есть сейчас, а Эдди слишком жадный до прикосновений и до движений Ричи — мягких, сильных, резких, грубых, размашистых, нежных, ласковых — чтобы упустить хотя бы одну ночь. 

— День ли царит, тиши на ли ночная, в снах ли тревожных, в житейской борьбе, всюду со мной, мою жизнь наполняя, дума всё та же, одна роковая, всё о тебе! [2] — едва только успев отдышаться после накрывшего его оргазма, довольно декламирует Ричи, разваливаясь на кровати. Эдди лежит у него под боком, вытягивает руку, легонько щёлкает Ричи по лбу, лениво перебирает его волосы и говорит:

— Я не помню этого стихотворения.

— Ты знаешь все мои стихотворения наизусть?! — Ричи от удивления даже слегка привстал. 

— Да, знаю. 

— Это новое. 

— Ты только что его придумал?! Пока кончал, что ли? Ты вообще нормальный, или где? — настал черёд Эдди изумляться. Он устраивается поудобнее — опять садится на Ричи верхом. Эдди никогда в этом не признавался, но Ричи и так знал, что Эдди до безумия обожает вот так вот на нём сидеть и при этом городить всякую околесицу — так она, очевидно, казалась чуть менее бредовой. Эдди задумчиво проговорил: — Нас вот-вот сожрут и закопают на заднем дворе. А мы занимаемся любовью, да ещё в это же время пишем музыку и стихи. Ты ведь тоже считаешь, что это чертовски паршивый способ самовыражения? Ты не знаешь, как мгновенья эти страшны для меня и полны значенья, как меня смущает это молчанье. Я приговор твой жду, я жду решенья — иль нож ты в сердце мне вонзишь, иль рай мне откроешь. [3]

— Это ты написал? — спросил Ричи, беря ладони Эдди в свои и переплетая их пальцы. 

— Я. В прошлые выходные пробовал писать музыку на собственный текст. 

— Эдди, — прошептал Ричи так тихо, что Эдди пришлось наклониться к его лицу. — Ты меня любишь? 

На сотую долю секунды в сознании Эдди слышится голос Билла: «Ты тоже изменил его». Поначалу Эдди трудно было понять истинный смысл этих слов. Сколько они с Ричи были знакомы, тот неизменно шутил дурацкие шутки, стебал Эдди и фонтанировал всякими абсурдными идеями — один зелёный лук чего стоил. Но сейчас, когда Ричи — саркастичный, бесцеремонно поправший все семейные ценности Эдди, доведший его до того, что теперь Эдди лазает по окнам с риском быть арестованным — смог вот так просто, открыто и наивно спросить: « _Ты меня любишь?_ »... 

— Да, — тихо и уверенно отвечает Эдди, вовлекая Ричи в поцелуй.

В этот момент дверь спальни, которую Эдди по привычке забыл запереть, с треском распахнулась. На пороге стоял до жути перепуганный Стэнли. 

— Эдди, Ричи куда-то пропал!!!

«Пропавший» Ричи едва успел прикрыть их с Эдди одеялом и, лучезарно улыбнувшись, выдал:

— Приятно слышать, Стэнли, что ты наконец вспомнил о моём существовании. 

Стэн слегка подзавис, потом окинул взглядом спальню, и в его глазах отразилось понимание. Он набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и заорал:

— Вы оба совсем охренели, что ли?! Билл пропал, в школе рыскает полиция, Джорджи сидит у меня, не понимая, что ему теперь делать, а у вас обоих — сперма вместо мозгов, мать вашу! — Стэн был в ярости. Эдди понял, что сейчас их, кажется, будут убивать. Ричи обречённо вздохнул, вылез из постели, прямо голышом прошёл через всю комнату и мимо Стэна и так же оглушительно громко захлопнул дверь, после чего спросил:

— Тебя дома двери научить не закрывали, что ли? 

— Стэн, мы собирались пойти искать Билла, честно, — начинает Эдди, чувствуя жуткий когнитивный диссонанс, потому что ему стыдно и смешно одновременно. — Просто…

— Просто споткнулись и упали прямо в постель? Очень убедительно. И куда же именно вы собирались идти на поиски?

— Ты уверен, что хочешь это знать? — неспешно одеваясь, спрашивает Ричи. — Ты вроде нам не верил, и всё такое. 

— Да, не верил, да и сейчас не особо верю, но у вас вроде есть какие-то следы, а раз так, то я готов начать с чего угодно, — уверенно выдал Стэн, всё ещё не замечая ехидную улыбку Ричи.

 

* * *

— Что я делаю со своей жизнью? — тихо проворчал Стэн минут через десять неустанной работы лопатой.

— Замолчи и копай, — одёрнул его Ричи. — Это ты первым рвался сюда пойти, так что не жалуйся.

— Я вообще-то рвался не сюда, — попытался оправдаться Стэн.

— Он прав, сюда рвался я, — отозвался Эдди. Лопату ему не дали по одной простой причине: им удалось спереть только две штуки. Поэтому Эдди вооружили фонариком и оставили стоять на стрёме, хотя что делать в случае появления людей, никто из «Неудачников» не знал. Отбиваться лопатами? Говорить, что они выкапывают клад? — И я не знаю, где собирался искать Билла ты, Стэнли, но нам нужно именно сюда. 

Сад под окном фортепианного класса выглядел неизменно жутко: заросший, неухоженный, мокрый после недавних дождей, мокрый  _всегда,_  потому что был в тени — он нагонял на Эдди такую тоску, что выть хотелось. При этом из того же окна он всегда выглядел гораздо более привлекательно — тоже немного мрачновато, но не так замогильно.  _Ричи сейчас пошутил бы «надмогильно»_. Копать приходилось наудачу, «Неудачники» даже не знали, что они там найдут: какое-то убежище, или подземелье, или просто могилу. Эдди передёрнуло. А ведь потом предстояло предъявить всё это полиции. В этот момент лопата Ричи ударилась во что-то твёрдое. 

— Я очень надеюсь, что это не гроб и не саркофаг, — пробормотал Ричи дрожащим голосом. Однако это был не гроб, а целая круглая металлическая дверь, просто присыпанная землёй. 

— Что это? — брезгливо сморщился Стэн. 

— Вход в старый школьный коллектор. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты что, и в системе канализации разбираешься? — съехидничал Стэн. 

— Я-то разбираюсь. А вот если я оставлю тебя там одного? — парировал Эдди. Ричи с трудом подавил смешок. 

По правде говоря, ни черта Эдди в коллекторах не шарил. Когда они спустились внутрь, он оглянулся по сторонам и решил просто идти прямо — потом будет легче вернуться к выходу. Вряд ли уж Пеннивайз так петляет, когда ходит сюда. Трубы были широкими, холодными и  _сухими_ , то, что теперь было под ногами, по твёрдости напоминало обычную землю — этими трубами никто не пользовался после того, как провели новые, а провели их очень много лет назад. 

— И куда теперь? — спросил Ричи примерно через сотню метров. Его голос гулко отразился от стен. — Честно говоря, я надеялся, что склад трупов будет прямо под входом, учитывая, что _Оно_ таскает их сюда чуть ли не от библиотеки.

На это циничное высказывание никто ничего не ответил. Эдди тоже считал, что всё, что им нужно, они найдут прямо у входа. Однако они всё шли, шли и шли, а труба всё не кончалась, и даже поворотов никаких не предвиделось. Они, наверное, пересекли так весь школьный двор, когда наконец впереди забрезжил какой-то свет. 

Через несколько метров «Неудачники» оказались в довольно большой круглой комнате — очевидно, тут пересекались несколько тоннелей. Источником света оказался валяющийся на полу фонарик. Новый, пластиковый, чистенький жёлтый фонарик. Кроме него, в комнате был старый полуразвалившийся колодец. Ещё здесь был Билл. И «Неудачники», конечно, сильно этому порадовались бы, вот только рядом с Биллом был кое-кто ещё, и его-то они ожидали увидеть здесь меньше всего.

— Джорджи?! — хором воскликнули Эдди, Ричи и Стэн. 

Джорджи сидел на полу рядом с телом брата и на вопрос друзей никак не реагировал. Сперва Эдди испугался, что Билл мёртв, потом решил, что без сознания, но, приглядевшись, сумел различить, что Билл слабо, но всё же дышит. Обморок? Сон? _Притворяется? И что с Джорджи?_  

— Предлагаю радикальные меры, — решительно высказался Ричи. — Берём этих двоих в охапку и валим, пока нас никто не видел. 

— Никто? — раздался позади до боли знакомый голос. Эдди даже оборачиваться не пришлось, чтобы узнать, кто же там стоит. Интересно, он съест их всех за один день, или ему таких запасов хватит на полгода? Голос больше ничего не произнёс, зато вместо него послышались странные хрипы — вот тут Эдди уже стало интересно. Он обернулся и тут же сильно об этом пожалел. 

Пеннивайз преображался на глазах. От красивого лица, бывшего предметом поклонения всей школы, не осталось ни одной черты. Перед «Неудачниками» стоял монстр с выпученными глазами и с сотнями, а то и тысячами острых зубов, во все стороны торчвших из огромной пасти.  _Кажется, всё же за один день_. 

«Неудачники» осторожно попятились к колодцу. Вообще-то Эдди считал чертовски плохой идеей пятиться к колодцу, но, с другой стороны, теперь они оказались рядом с Биллом и Джорджи — не очень понятно, как это может им всем помочь, но так всё же спокойнее. 

Впрочем, через минуту стало понятно: жуткие челюсти клацнули на весь коллектор, и, словно по команде, рука Джорджи взметнулась вверх. Эдди успел заметить, как сверкнуло что-то серебристое — и Стэн каким-то чудом (и откуда у него реакция такая?) успел перехватить руку Джорджи раньше, чем тот всадил нож Биллу в горло. Стэн попытался отобрать нож — не тут-то было, Джорджи отбивался, словно одержимый.

— Вашу ж мать, какого хрена?! — возмущённо заорал Ричи и, резко оттащив Билла в сторону, принялся лупить его по щекам. Эдди на всякий случай подобрал брошенную Стэном лопату. 

За эти пару секунд Пеннивайз успел ускользнуть в один из боковых тоннелей, и Эдди решил проследить за ним. Тоннель не был прямым, он изгибался по дуге, и через несколько метров Эдди уже не мог видеть, что же происходит в комнате с колодцем. Через несколько шагов Эдди услышал позади себя тихий шелестящий смех. Резко обернувшись, он увидел фигуру Пеннивайза и понял, что тот отрезал его от остальных. Сперва Эдди думал, что он сейчас запаникует — но паника всё не шла. Он постарался запаниковать ещё раз — опять не получилось. Наконец, собравшись с силами и решив, что где наша не пропадала, Эдди помчался прямиком на Пеннивайза, надеясь, что лопата встретится с его зубами раньше, чем сам Эдди. Потому что, если честно, Эдди вовсе не хотел быть съеденным. 

Эдди разогнался, что есть мочи, когда оставались считанные сантиметры — размахнулся и… пробежал прямо сквозь Пеннивайза, не сумел затормозить и по инерции полетел на пол. Когда Эдди поднялся, никакого Пеннивайза в коридоре и в помине не было — он словно растворился в воздухе. Эдди пошёл по трубе обратно в комнату с колодцем. Однако чем дольше он шёл, тем сильнее подозревал, что идёт не в ту сторону, потому что он не углублялся так сильно, чтобы ему пришлось возвращаться столько времени. 

Кажется, теперь паника готова была прийти. Однако прежде, чем это случилось, впереди показался свет, и Эдди всё-таки вышел, куда хотел. Вот только вышел он не из того же тоннеля, в который вошёл, а из противоположного, и оказался на другом конце комнаты. И это при том, что Эдди был уверен: он шёл в нужную сторону. Объяснений случившемуся было два: либо, несмотря на уверенность, он шёл не туда, либо тут творилось что-то необъяснимо странное.   
В это момент Эдди успел заметить, как в тоннель напротив заскочил Пеннивайз, за ним — очень знакомая фигура с фонариком, лопатой, одеждой и волосами точь-в-точь, как у Эдди, а на месте этой фигуры появился другой Пеннивайз — очевидно, настоящий, и всё это вместе было _просто с ума сойти_! 

Настоящий Пеннивайз тем временем обошёл катающихся по полу Стэна и Джорджи и незаметно подкрался к склонившемуся над Биллом Ричи. Он  _действительно_  настолько бесшумно перемещается? Или, кроме Эдди, его по-прежнему никто не замечает? В любом случае, раз уж Эдди удалось каким-то чудом его обмануть, надо пользоваться моментом. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Эдди что есть мочи заорал:

— Ричи, осторожнее!!! 

Ричи среагировал моментально — взмахнув лопатой, он угодил точно Пеннивайзу по руке. Жаль, что не по голове, конечно. Эдди рванул ему на помощь, однако перед ним внезапно вырос Генри Бауэрс. Это  ~~было~~  могло бы стать неожиданным, если бы Эдди не знал, что здесь творится одна аномалия на другой. 

— Ты ведь ненастоящий? — почему-то спросил Эдди, хотя собирался сказать это утвердительно. Бауэрс промолчал — он бы и настоящим промолчал, и смысла не было что-либо у него спрашивать; поэтому Эдди просто пошёл вперёд — и действительно с лёгкостью прошёл сквозь Бауэрса. Однако в ту же секунду его кто-то схватил сзади за шиворот и со всей силы отшвырнул к стене. 

— Ты тут откуда вообще?! — крикнул Эдди  _настоящему_  Генри Бауэрсу. Чёрт побери, слишком много людей в тесном помещении, о котором никто не знает! Конечно, Генри не ответил. Точнее, ответил в своей манере — поднимая с пола длинную ржавую железяку. Краем глаза Эдди успел отметить, что Билл очнулся и был занят тем, что пытался разнять Стэна и Джорджи, в которого словно вселился второй Пеннивайз. Первый же Пеннивайз, кажется, задался целью всё же закусить Ричи, а не Биллом, однако Ричи был достаточно ловким и пока держался. 

Генри замахнулся арматурой так сильно, что за это время Эдди успел откатиться в сторону. В руку ему толкнулся какой-то предмет и, воспользовавшись заминкой Генри перед новым замахом, Эдди со всей силы ткнул ему в лицо этим предметом.

И подумал, что его стошнит прям тут же. Генри с воплем отскочил на добрые несколько метров, потому что «предметом», которым Эдди его ударил, оказалась чья-то не слишком хорошо сохранившаяся рука.  _Хотел найти могилу, верно, Эдди_? 

Отпрыгнувший Генри налетел прямо на Ричи, оттолкнул его, и тот упал на Билла. Пеннивайзу, конечно, и Генри вполне годился на ужин — острые зубы сомкнулись прямо на длинной железке. Если бы Генри был вооружён лопатой, то черенок треснул бы в один миг, но железо могло спасти ему жизнь. Генри попятился и пятился до тех пор, пока не упёрся в колодец. Эдди наконец поднялся с пола и поспешил на помощь Биллу и Стэну. 

Ричи тоже встал, но он, напротив, отошёл в сторону и окинул взглядом всё, происходящее вокруг. Судя по всему, увиденное ему не понравилось, потому что он удручённо покачал головой. После чего слегка присел — чтобы взять старт — и рванул вперёд. Не успел Эдди крикнуть предупреждающее «Подожди!», как Ричи со всей силы толкнул Пеннивайза в бок.

— Ричи, что ты наделал! — в панике заорал Эдди, глядя, как Пеннивайз и Генри, потеряв равновесие, летят прямиком в колодец. — Я же просил подождать!

— Зачем?!

— Затем, что если бы Пеннивайз успел его укусить, у нас было бы доказательство… хоть чего-нибудь! И вообще, мы сюда не убивать пришли! — Эдди обессиленно осел на пол, придавленный, к тому же, весом Джорджи, который, кажется, потерял сознание. 

— Что это только что было? — ошарашено просипел Стэн, когда, наконец, стихли ещё доносившиеся из колодца крики. 

— Ничего хорошего, — пробурчал Ричи, заглядывая в колодец. 

— С-спасибо, ч-что пришли за мной, — подал голос Билл.

— Ты серьёзно? — ухмыльнулся Ричи. — Звучит так, будто ты нам не верил и теперь жутко удивлён. Но вообще не за что. Если так хочешь выразить благодарность, то благодари Эдди.

— С-спасибо, Эдс. А ч-что с Дж-Джорджи? — спросил Билл, подползая поближе к брату. Подняться, чтобы подойти нормально, в этой комнате уже ни у кого не было сил. 

— Это мы у тебя хотим спросить! — ответил за всех Стэн. — И ты сам как тут оказался? 

— П-пришёл, — как-то бестолково ответил Билл.

— Чего? — опешил Ричи, наконец отходя от колодца и плюхаясь на пол рядом с Эдди. — Просто так взял и пришёл? Зачем? 

— Н-не п-просто так, — Биллу, казалось, самому было трудно понять, что он вообще пытается объяснить. — Я к-как будто х-хотел сюда п-прийти. 

— Это из-за Джорджи, — сказал Эдди. 

— Он-то здесь причём? — больше всех, конечно, удивился Стэн.

— Притом, что Пеннивайз хотел жрать, — по правде говоря, Эдди, как и Билл, тоже не очень понимал, что пытается объяснить. — Он использовал Джорджи в своих целях. Не знаю, как именно и как долго, и, скорее всего, этот раз должен был стать последним, и что сам Джорджи делал, я тоже не особо понял, но, когда он очнётся, о Пеннивайзе, коллекторе, ножах, и прочих пропавших детях — ни слова, ясно? И лопаты уберите уже, в конце концов. И кстати, Пеннивайз действительно прятал тела в то же самое время, в которое находился в классе. Пока вы тут барахтались, я словил три то ли аномалии, то ли иллюзии, то ли галлюцинации — эта тварюка была чертовски хитрая. 

В этот момент наконец-то очнулся Джорджи. Непонимающе оглядевшись вокруг, он истерическим тоном спросил:

— Что я пропустил? Где мы вообще?!

— Я бы сам хотел знать, где мы, — осторожно проговорил Эдди, предупреждающе переглядываясь с остальными. — И, кстати, ты умеешь давать неслабые затрещины. 

— Я?! — изумился Джорджи, словно его обвинили в убийстве Кеннеди. — Ничего такого не припомню.

Эдди на это и рассчитывал. Он понимал,  _что_  Джорджи на самом деле мог помнить и, пожалуй, ему этого всё же помнить не стоило. 

— Ещё один такой день, и я не вспомню собственного имени, — тихо проворчал Стэн и вдруг расхохотался. Ещё через минуту к нему присоединился Ричи. И вслед за Ричи — Билл.

— Мы выбираться будем отсюда? Или вы хотите, чтобы нас тут в таком виде нашла полиция? 

В этот момент со стороны входа послышались шаги. По коридору к ним мчались два сердобольных инспектора и директор школы.

 

* * *

— Отчислили?! Что значит, вашу мать, отчислили?! — бушевал Эдди. Он был в такой ярости, что мог, казалось, сжечь весь Дерри к чертям за одну секунду. Джорджи, Стэн и Билл вжали головы в плечи и на всякий случай отодвинулись подальше. Они сидели на лавочке возле учебного корпуса и ждали, когда же Ричи выйдет из директорского кабинета. Ричи вышел. Однако новости, которые он сообщил, едва не свели Эдди в могилу. 

— Это значит, Эдди, что мне отдали мои документы, и теперь я должен искать другую школу, — Ричи пытался казаться равнодушным, но получалось это у него из рук вон плохо: голос дрожал, в уголках глаз стояли слёзы — и если уж Ричи Тозиер сейчас расплачется, то Эдди Каспбрак вовсе урыдается до потери пульса. 

— Но тебя нельзя отчислять, ты один из лучших учеников! — продолжал беситься Эдди.

— Таких, как я, тут полно, Эдди, — Ричи поморщился. 

— Кто это тут такой же, как ты? Бауэрс, что ли?!

— К-к слову о Б-бауэрсе, — подал голос Билл. — П-п-правда, ч-что это на него всё п-повесили? 

— Что повесили? — упавшим голосом спросил Эдди. — Что происходит? Я ничего не понимаю! Пеннивайз жрал детей, они с Бауэрсом свалились в колодец, мы ни в чём не виноваты — кому там что предъявляют, я запутался!

— Не паникуй, Эдди-спагетти, — Ричи успокаивающе погладил Эдди по плечу и усадил на лавочку. — По официальной версии, бессовестный и аморальный ученик школы Ричард Тозиер заманивал других учеников в коллектор, якобы в поисках приключений и прочей адреналиновой херни. Однако этот самый коллектор стал местом обитания жуткого маньяка-головореза, по совместительству тоже ученика этой школы, Генри Бауэрса. В результате аморального же и безответственного поведения Ричарда Тозиера в школе погибло несколько учащихся, остальных же героически спас учитель литературы. Пеннивайз у нас теперь герой, короче. Может, если бы меня там сожрали, то и я был бы героем, но вот живым я им пригодился больше. 

— На самом деле, — встрял Джорджи, — во всём должны были обвинить меня, это ведь я…

— Ты ни в чём не виноват, Джорджи, — хором одёрнули его Билл и Эдди. 

— Неужели мы совсем ничего не можем сделать? — на этот раз очередь негодовать дошла до Стэна. — Кого-то допросить, куда-то сходить, я не знаю… Да что угодно! 

— Чтобы вернуть вот это, — Ричи помахал перед носом Стэна конвертом с документами, — вон туда, — он махнул им в направлении административного корпуса, — мне, скорее всего, придётся отсосать у директора, а единственный, у кого я готов отсосать в его кабинете, это…

— Да, да, мы знаем, — досадливо отмахнулся Стэн. 

— Когда ты уезжаешь? — совсем убито пропищал Эдди. 

— Послезавтра. Завтра я буду собирать вещи, а сегодня сидеть и умирать от тоски. 

Умереть от тоски ни Ричи, ни Эдди не удалось. Сперва они всем Клубом завалились в школьную столовую, чтобы закатить Ричи прощальный ужин из котлет и социально неприемлемого супа. Конечно, Ричи не упустил случая набалагурить и незаметно испортить на кухне кучу еды.

Когда остальные «Неудачники» разошлись по комнатам, Эдди и Ричи, не сговариваясь, прошлись по двору и подошли к саду, где вчера всё случилось. 

— Кстати, в полицию позвонил Билл, — внезапно выдал Ричи.

— Чего?! 

— Им поступил анонимный звонок об очередной пропаже. Билл вроде как заметил подозрительное поведение Джорджи после его встречи с Пеннивайзом несколько недель назад, а Пеннивайз вроде как заметил, что Билл его подозревает, ну и… в общем, путаница та ещё. Ты можешь прийти сюда через неделю и прочитать письмо, которое я тебе пришлю? 

— Ты что, в сантименты ударился? — рассмеялся Эдди. 

— Можно подумать, тебе не нравится. 

— Ты так и не попал на мой концерт, засранец.

— Ты ещё будешь выступать в Карнеги Холл, о чём ты вообще? 

Ричи уехал рано утром — не попрощавшись. Сперва Эдди подумал, что будет ненавидеть его за это до конца жизни, но потом понял, что, наверное, так было даже лучше. Ему вовсе не хотелось стать участником душераздирающей сцены прощания, в которой его друзья упорно пытаются оторвать его от стоящего в воротах Ричи.

Всю неделю Эдди не находил себе места. Через шесть дней пришло письмо. 

Утром следующего дня Эдди пришёл к тому самому саду, как они с Ричи и договорились. На конверте, помимо адресов отправителя и получателя, Ричи крупными буквами вывел одно-единственное слово: « _Выбирай_ ». Внутри оказалось несколько сувенирных открыток с изображениями крупнейших университетов страны. Кроме открыток, в конверте лежал вчетверо сложенный листок.

 _Когда в конце весны в последний раз срываю_  
 _Любимые цветы, — тоска мне давит грудь,_  
 _И к будущему я молитвенно взываю:_  
 _Хоть раз ещё хочу на ландыши взглянуть._  
 _Вот отцвели они. Стрелой промчалось лето,_  
 _Короче стали дни, умолк пернатый хор,_  
 _Скупее солнце нам даёт тепла и света,_  
 _И разостлал уж лес свой лиственный ковёр_. 

Эдди окинул взглядом неухоженный, заросший сад, вечно находящийся в тени. Там, под высокими раскидистыми деревьями белели цветочки ландышей.

 

* * *

_И наконец настал давно желанный день!_  
 _Скорее в лес! Бегу знакомою тропою._  
 _Ужель сбылись мечты, осуществились сны?_  
 _Вот он! Склоняясь к земле, я трепетной рукою_  
 _Срываю чудный дар волшебницы-весны._  
 _О ландыш! Отчего так радуешь ты взоры?_  
 _Другие есть цветы роскошней и пышней,_  
 _И ярче краски в них, и веселей узоры._  
 _Но прелести в них нет таинственной твоей._  
 _В чём тайна чар твоих? Что ты душе вещаешь?_  
 _Чем манишь ты к себе и сердце веселишь?_  
 _Иль радостей былых ты призрак воскрешаешь?_  
 _Или блаженство нам грядущее сулишь?_  
 _Не знаю. Но меня твоё благоуханье,_  
 _Как винная струя, и греет, и пьянит._  
 _Как музыка, оно стесняет мне дыханье,_  
 _И, как огонь любви, питает жар ланит._  
 _И счастлив я, пока цветёшь ты, ландыш скромный,_  
 _От скуки зимних дней давно прошёл и след,_  
 _И нет гнетущих дум, и сердце в неге томной_  
 _Приветствует с тобой забвенье зол и бед_.  [4]

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]  
>  **Эдди:** Теперь я могу прогуливаться инкогнито, совершать низкие поступки и предаваться распутству, как и все простые смертные. И вот я здесь, подобно вам, как видите!  
>  **Ричи:** Вы могли бы, по крайней мере, дать объявление о пропаже ореола или попробовать найти его через полицию.  
>  **Эдди:** Право же, это ни к чему. Мне здесь нравится. Вы были единственным, кто меня узнал. Впрочем, всеобщее уважение мне наскучило. И потом, я с удовольствием думаю, что какой-нибудь плохой поэт подберёт его и украсит им своё чело без зазрения совести.  
>  _Ш. Бодлер, «Потеря Ореола»._
> 
> [2] Стихотворение А. Апухтина «День ли царит». На него Чайковский в 1880 году написал один из романсов (ор. 47).
> 
> [3] Романс Чайковского «Страшная минута», написанный на его собственный текст. Кстати, 1 и 2 части текста также названы по одноимённым стихотворениям Чайковского.
> 
> [4] Стихотворение Чайковского «Ландыши». В соответствии с поэтической традицией, ландыш является символом быстро проходящей юношеской красоты. В самом стихотворении можно усмотреть аллегорическое описание любовного чувства. Из этого же стихотворения взято название третьей части текста.


End file.
